


Вопреки всему

by CathrineBush



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по Спайдипулу. </p><p>Дикий ООС.<br/>В основном порно.<br/>Нет, не стыдно.</p><p>Смерть персонажа для 7 части<br/>Омегаверс для 11 части</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Питер с силой давит на кнопку звонка, вымещая злость на несчастной клавише, будто именно из-за нее его спокойная жизнь пошла псу под хвост. Обшарпанные стены гадючника, который Уэйд гордо называет своим домом, вызывают брезгливое желание искупаться в дезинфицирующем средстве, но от этого недоразумения вторую неделю нет вестей, и Питер старательно не обращает внимания на ругань, звучащую за дальней стеной из картона. Или громкий шум телевизора из квартиры на другой стороне площадки. Или самый назойливый звук на свете – противный визг комнатной собачонки, от которого в голове пульсирует шарик раздражения, набухающий с каждой секундой тишины из-за нужной ему двери.  
  
Собственно, благодаря этой самой тишине он понимает, что ведет себя, как идиот. Всего лишь через пять минут до него доходит, что звонок не работает. Питер со вкусом матерится и с силой пинает дверь, которая трясется, но остается на месте. Он даже не знает, радоваться тому факту, что фанерка, зовущаяся дверью в этой дыре, заперта, или расстраиваться. Следующий пункт в списке причин для его беспокойства это порванный костюм и саднящие синяки по всему телу. И, к сожалению, он не может четко вычленить тот момент, когда его приоритеты сменились, пропуская на пьедестал заносчивого ублюдка Уэйда Уилсона, который проебывается черт знает где.  
  
Он толчется под дверью уже битый час, упорно пиная ее ногами и не теряя надежды. Так ему, по крайней мере, кажется. Но когда он обессилев опирается на нее спиной — так намного удобнее, преграда исчезает, и он лишь втягивает испуганно воздух сквозь зубы от ощущения падения. Человек-паук? Суперспособности? Как-то вылетает из головы. Правда так же быстро, как начал падать, он утыкается спиной в тело, как он надеется, Уэйда.  
  
— Смотрите, кто к нам пришел. Паучок, соскучился? — ехидный низкий голос наждаком проходится по нервам, и Питер стискивает зубы, будто это вовсе не он долбился в дверь час, а Уэйд сам пришел. Он возвращает себе вертикальное положение и смотрит на лицо Уэйда, впрочем, не особо удивившись привычной маске его костюма из спандекса. Совершенно не важно, что на нем одето, потому что даже по маске видно все невинное любопытство, которое испытывает этот ублюдок.  
  
— Пришел узнать, жив ли ты вообще. Чем-то был занят? — Питер бесцеремонно протискивается мимо Уэйда в захламленную темную прихожую, удивительно спокойно ориентируясь в нагромождении мебели и кучи прочего мусора. Вонь стоит такая, будто Уэйд притащил домой кого-то из своих трупов и оставил разлагаться, смеха ради.  
  
Две маленькие комнатки выглядят ужасно, и окончательно все портит гора оружия, небрежно сваленная на полу рядом с допотопным телевизором. Продавленный диван, пружины которого упорно впиваются в его тело каждый раз, когда он имеет глупость усесться на него, весь покрыт пятнами непонятного происхождения и сверху присыпан крошками. И, серьезно, Питер постоянно задается вопросом, как Уэйд продолжает здесь жить. Как говорится, секрет прост — ему просто плевать.  
  
— Паучок что-то хочет от нас. Что ты хочешь, паучок? Мы в недоумении, — Уэйд неслышно следует за ним, но Питер давно привык и даже не вздрагивает, хотя и очень хочется.  
  
— Я же сказал — просто пришел проверить, — Питер проходит на кухню, заглядывая в холодильник и удивленно глядя на упаковку свежего молока.  
  
— Я всегда тебе говорил, что он нас любит, — в самодовольстве Уэйда можно утопить несколько маленьких стран, но Питер лишь закатывает глаза, отхлебывая несколько глотков из картонной упаковки, — нет, дело не только в члене. Или в нем, Паучок?  
  
Он прижимается к Питеру со спины, обжигая внезапно горячим и голым торсом сквозь тонкую ткань костюма. Питер закашливается от неожиданности, потому что совершенно упускает момент, когда тот успел раздеться, но каждое жаркое прикосновение шершавых пальцев вызывает волну возбуждения в паху. Коробка молока со стуком опускается на столешницу, переворачиваясь и проливая жидкость, добавляя лишних пятен к уже имеющимся. Питер чувствует каждую несовершенность тела за ним, жадно вдыхая воздух, которого вдруг становится катастрофически мало.  
  
Руки Уэйда по-хозяйски задирают верхнюю часть его костюма, оглаживая напряженные мышцы груди и пресса, задевая соски и оттягивая пояс обтягивающих штанов, обхватывая возбужденный член.  
  
— Паучок не хочет признаваться, что скучал. Почему ты упрямишься, Паучок? — Уэйд пошло шепчет в его шею, прикусывая кожу ровными зубами, отчего по позвоночнику бежит дрожь, а Питер может лишь всхлипнуть, растекаясь от удовольствия и наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением.  
  
Уэйд слегка толкает его в спину, и Питер опирается на стол, не замечая, что вляпался прямо в разлитое молоко, он полностью поглощен ласками идеального ублюдка, который играет на нем, будто на причудливой флейте — настолько послушно Питер постанывает и всхлипывает в его руках, что самому становится неловко и щемяще-стыдно.  
  
— Знаешь, Паучок, Желтый только сегодня вспоминал о тебе. И о том, как давно мы не пробовали твой вкус. Он утверждает, что твоя задница на вкус, будто амброзия. Я с ним согласился, но Белый почему-то отказался обсуждать эту тему, — Питер закусывает губу, потому что мозг даже не успевает за потоком пошлости, что обрушивает на него Уэйд, осознает только, что его штаны спущены до щиколоток, а ноги уже раздвинуты так, что горячее дыхание Уэйда опаляет внутреннюю поверхность бедер.  
  
Пальцы раздвигают его ягодицы, раскрывая так, как этого хочется этим троим извращенцам, уживающимся в одном теле, а Питер больше не может вслушиваться в разговор Уэйда, потому что его влажный язык проходится от мошонки и до копчика, собирая испарину и аромат, присущий только «Паучку». Анус сжимается, но Уэйд уговаривает его не упрямиться, смачивая колечко мышц слюной, вталкивая кончик языка внутрь, вынуждая сдаться, и Питер серьезно не может контролировать себя, двигая бедрами навстречу.  
  
Его член упирается в стол, и это чертовски плохая идея — дрочить себе деревянным краем мебели, поэтому приходится обхватить член ладонью, и не сказать, что это правильный выбор, потому что Уэйд расстроено цокает языком, отстраняясь и подталкивая Питера в сторону кровати. Его не смягчает даже горестный стон и злой взгляд карих глаз. Ублюдок лишь ухмыляется, и кого-то другого это лицо бы напугало до смерти, но Питер считает Уэйда гребаным совершенством (он идиот, если кто еще не понял).  
  
Только когда он оказывается распят на кровати и привязан к столбикам какими-то не внушающими доверие ремнями, Питер начинает немного нервничать. Все-таки, Уэйд знатный психопат, питающий смешанные чувства к нему. Точнее, одна из его ипостасей точно что-то к нему испытывает. И кажется, что это просто интерес естествоиспытателя и ботаника, встретившего новую, никем ранее не виденную зверушку. Быть растянутым на кровати для сексуальных игр это одно, а быть распятым с целью истязаний — совершенно другое, даже его затуманенный удовольствием и возбуждением мозг это понимает. Особенно, когда Уэйд выходит из комнатушки, пропадая на долгие минуты и оставляя Питера наедине со своими параноидальными мыслями и опадающим членом.  
  
Возвращается он абсолютно голый, и Питер не успевает облегченно выдохнуть, как замечает мечтательное выражение на лице Уэйда. Это тоже довольно жуткое зрелище для кого угодно, кроме него, но член предательски дергается, потому что обычно после подобного выражения происходит что-то крышесносящее, хоть и дико извращенное.  
  
— Знаешь, Паучок, в моем сердце проснулась любовь, — его философский тон не может обмануть Питера, который вновь ощутимо напрягается не только членом.  
  
— Давай, мы обсудим это, когда ты меня развяжешь? — Уэйд улыбается и качает головой, забираясь на неудобную и довольно узкую кровать и устраиваясь поверх Питера, — освободи меня, больной ублюдок! — он трепыхается, не в силах даже скинуть чужое тело с себя, но зато морщится, когда головка члена оголяется и скользит по коже чужого живота.  
  
— Любовь, Паучок, — влажный шепот в шею и пальцы, сжимающие мошонку Питера в горсти, заставляют того выгнуться в спине, натягивая путы, в который раз проверяя их прочность, но безуспешно. Низ живота скручивает судорогой, и он прикрывает глаза, вновь отдаваясь знающим и уверенным прикосновениям, потому что трудно противостоять Уэйду, когда он что-то хочет сделать. Проще подчиниться и получить удовольствие.  
  
Но Уэйд не делает ничего, что может ужаснуть Питера, просто обхватывает оба их члена крепкой ладонью, двигая уверенно, и подводя их к разрядке незаметно, потому что Питер все это время ожидает, что тот, например, захочет опорожнить мочевой пузырь на него. Или заткнуть ему уретру (и это очень стыдно, потому что при воспоминании о подобном опыте, Питер дрожа кончает, теряясь в волнах удовольствия). Вязкие белесые капли действуют на Уэйда как катализатор, и он за несколько движений кулаком догоняет Питера, кончая на его живот.  
  
— Паучок, открой рот, — Питер лениво приподнимает веки и открывает рот, чувствуя, как внутрь скользят пальцы Уэйда, измазанные в их сперме. И это далеко не так противно, как казалось еще год назад, а наоборот, как знак принадлежности и действительно любви — так, как ее понимает Уэйд, — послушный Паучок, хороший Паучок, — он приговаривает, собирая очередные капли и отирая их о влажный язык Питера.  
  
— Развяжешь? — хриплый голос заставляет поморщиться, но больше напрягают затекшие конечности, и Уэйд послушно тянется, ослабляя путы, — любовь, говоришь?  
  
— Да-а-а, тебе понравится, — Уэйд подозрительно оживляется, а Питер готовится выслушать очередную слишком странную для его обычного мозга историю.  
  
Это самые ебанутые отношения в его жизни, но он не променял бы их ни на что другое.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер толкает плечом ржавую дверь, которая поддается и распахивается с противным скрипом. Он привычно морщится, не желая создавать лишний шум и привлекать к себе ненужное внимание. Только сейчас на его плече виснет тяжело дышащий Уэйд, и мать твою, шум это последнее, что вообще должно его волновать.  
  
Да, Питер знает, что Дэдпул — существо с дикой регенерацией, способное трепаться даже тогда, когда у него пробито легкое (слегка хрипя, но это просто маленькое неудобство). Но сейчас, когда его костюм изрешечен, а пара жизненно важных органов превращены в неприятное кровавое месиво, он замолкает, доверчиво приникая к плечу, подставленному Питером, и позволяя утянуть себя из того переулка, где они не смогли разойтись с очередными ублюдками из заказа Уэйда. Их просто оказалось слишком много, даже для него.  
  
Питер подтаскивает почти бесчувственное тело Уэйда к краю крыши, радуясь, что сумел оторваться от преследователей (благослови господь того паука и суперспособности). Ночное небо белеет, близится рассвет, а он может лишь выдохнуть с облегчением, усаживая Уэйда и прислоняя его спиной к парапету. Сам садится рядом, приваливаясь к горячему плечу, и внимательно слушает каждый рваный вздох. Но в какой-то момент его сознание предательски вырубается, перегруженное адреналином, и он приходит в себя, лишь когда слышит надрывный кашель рядом.  
  
Уэйд задирает свою маску и закатывает рукава, глядя на Питера своими голубыми глазами.  
  
— Паучок нас спас. Спасибо, Паучок, — обезображенное лицо кривится в усмешке, а Питер устало растирает ладонями лицо, приходя в себя после неспокойного и очень короткого сна.  
  
— В следующий раз будь осторожнее, придурок, — Уэйд беззаботно отмахивается от него рукой. Питер хочет вмазать по самоуверенному затылку, но сдерживается и встает, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
  
Потягивается и слышит насмешливый свист — половина костюма задралась, оголив полоску кожи ниже пупка, являя утреннему Нью-Йорку дорожку волос, ведущих к паху. Питер раздраженно щурится (ну серьезно, не то время, не то место, но Уэйду этого не объяснить), но одергивает ткань костюма, отворачиваясь в сторону рассвета.  
  
Просыпающийся город гудит ульем, сигналы мусоросборников, спешащие на утренние смены люди, но взгляд Питера помимо воли устремляется на солнце, медленно появляющееся из-за горизонта. Теплый свет омывает Нью-Йорк, создавая впечатление обновления, вселяя чертову надежду и даря успокоение. То самое, чего ему сейчас не хватает.  
  
Уэйд поднимается на ноги, приваливаясь к нему и прижимая к себе правой рукой. Питер вжимается в него рефлекторно — зависимость от этого ублюдка вырабатывается слишком быстро, и кажется, что сердце, бухающее в груди, сейчас проломит ребра, выпадая прямо в руки Уэйда, который наверняка рано или поздно его не удержит.  
  
— Я слышу шорох мыслей в твоей голове. Заканчивай, Паучок. Это до добра никого не доводило, — Уэйд скалится, даже не открывая глаз, и, наверное, Питер еще не скоро сможет насладиться подобной слабостью — разговоры без тонны сарказма у них не в ходу, но его это не слишком расстраивает. Хватает и этих редких моментов.  
  
— Придурок, — и хочется, чтобы в голосе звучало что-то обидное, но звучит, как признание в любви, и они оба это понимают.  
  
— И я тебя, Паучок, и я тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

Уэйд Уилсон эгоистичный ублюдок, который прекрасно об этом знает. Это не мешает ему спать ночами, или радоваться жизни (ну, только в его понимании). Но иногда это знание будит какую-то спящую часть его души. Возможно это нечто, что нормальные люди называют совестью.  
  
Когда Питер вновь нарывается на неприятности, чудом вытаскивая из них свою хорошенькую упругую задницу, Уэйду довольно сложно дается очередное решение. И скорее всего он о нем пожалеет. И Питер уебет ему с ноги, но он действительно считает, что должен оставить Паучка одного. Потому что так правильно. Без него будет лучше, ведь Уэйду так далеко до идеала, и плевать, что Питер с ним не согласен — этот сумасшедший совершенно не разбирается в людях, раз так сильно влип в эти отношения.  
  
Он даже дает себе время передумать, терпеливо выжидая с их последней встречи несколько дней. У Питера все равно должен быть экзамен по высшей математике, и он категорически не хотел его заваливать (Уэйд, отвали, это ты наемник, а мне надо образование получать). Не подействовали даже его весомые аргументы (Убери свой член в штаны, идиот, мне нужно готовиться). Словом, он дал шанс Паучку поучиться, а себе — одуматься. Не помогло.  
  
Это решение приводит его в странное настроение, будто на задворках сознания по кругу играет одна и та же мелодия из тех, что во всех мелодрамах предвещают скорую разлуку главных героев. Она настолько заунывная, что Желтый просит вынести ему мозг метким выстрелом под подбородок, а Белый укоризненно замечает, что очередное кровавое месиво на обоях ему не нужно. Только музыка все играет и играет, не замолкая даже когда он поднимается к Питеру. Пешком — так естественно драматичнее.  
  
Огни Нью-Йорка освещают темную комнату Паучка, в которую он заходит без стука. Отсветы от экрана ноутбука делают скуластое лицо Питера таким устало обреченным, и эта гребаная музыка, но Уэйд сам не свой, усаживается на кровать, ожидая, пока Питер подойдет к нему. Он выглядит обеспокоенным (и Уэйд посмакует это воспоминание позже, когда останется один, а Паучок в безопасности). Сейчас же он прижимается к губам Питера, целуя его в последний раз (главное, чтобы тот ничего не понял) и игнорируя голоса других, которым уже вся эта гомосятина надоела — они же приличные мужики, и к такому пиздецу их жизнь не готовила.  
  
Удается их отвлечь только облапав Питера. Мелькает очередная быстрая мысль, что тот не пугается его безобразия, а наоборот, находит лишь привлекательным все эти изъеденные рытвинами ладони, страшное тело — он припоминает что-то там про внутреннее богатство, о котором постоянно болтает Паучок, — сквозь похоть, накатывающую волнами. И хочется сказать что-то ехидно-ироничное про клетчатую рубашку, натянутую поверх футболки, пройтись катком по списку его привязанностей, где он — Уэйд Уилсон — занимает несправедливо важное место, даже выше тетушки, но тогда он просто не сможет заткнуться. И все как обычно испортит.  
  
Когда Питер задирает его маску, поглаживая длинными пальцами дефектную кожу, он лишь закрывает глаза, впитывая ощущения, потому что… драма, помните? Он, как сопливая девчонка, запоминает все, чего лишится через пару часов, но все равно раздевает Паучка, поглаживая чужое тело, которое уже и не чужое. А как свое. Знакомое. Личное. Но он же принял решение, значит, будет ему следовать.  
  
Тягучие движения, так ему не свойственные, отлично укладываются под ту мелодию, что все еще играет в его голове. Паучок казалось бы удивлен подобной медлительности, но это быстро стирается вожделением, сшибающим ровной волной — они всегда легко загораются, стоит лишь остаться без одежды. Но как только дело доходит до растягивания задницы Питера — тот уже не так рад медленным и расчетливым движениям. Он в голос проклинает заносчивого ублюдка, а Уэйд лишь скалится, подпевая вслух лиричной херне. Питер не вслушивается, он живет ощущениями, и сейчас ему чертовски не хватает ощущения члена Уэйда в своей заднице, о чем он не стесняется напомнить. Уэйд прислушивается, а Желтый на мгновение заглушает тягучий ритм мелодии, пока он не входит в растянутое отверстие — тогда не справляется даже музыка, оставляя лишь фантомное ощущение неторопливого ритма, которому он интуитивно следует.  
  
Обезображенные пальцы сжимаются туго на текущем члене Паучка, и его всхлипы отдаются причудливым эхом в голове, записываясь будто на пленку. Он сам не понимает, но все воспринимается как одна длительная постельная сцена все из того же дерьмового фильма про решительного и смелого супергероя, решившего, что так будет лучше. Поэтому, когда Питер кончает тугой струей спермы, пачкая живот, Уэйд достигает оргазма на следующем глубоком рывке, и позволяет себе те самые обнимашки, от которых всегда скрывался за стеной иронии и сарказма, не давая себе возможность побыть простым и обычным.  
  
Паучок, разморенный хорошим сексом, даже не замечает, что Уэйд целует влажные пряди на его виске и прижимает к горячему телу крепче, чем когда-либо ранее, пытаясь втереть часть в себя, чтобы запомнить, пропитаться и не отпустить после, когда все будет проебано.  
  
Уэйд аккуратно выбирается из постели, натягивая на себя разбросанные вещи и не забывая о маске. Из вороха мелочевки на столе выцепляет все, что может напомнить о нем, не теша себя иллюзиями — очень сложно забрать с собой все. Слишком прочно он въелся в жизнь Паучка. Музыка заунывно гремит в мозгу, и хочется сжать пальцами виски, а лучше глаза, чтобы выдавить их к чертям, но он достает лист бумаги, несколькими росчерками оставляя последнюю записку.  
  
_«Увидимся никогда, Паучок. Здорово было трахать тебя, ты просто пупсик, твой ублюдок»_.  
  
Сукин сын однажды — сукин сын навсегда.  
  
Музыка замолкает, темный экран.  
  
Молодец, Уэйд. Ты справился.


	4. Chapter 4

Продавленный диван в пятнах неизвестного происхождения, раздолбанная стереосистема, дырки от пуль в стенах, груда пустых коробок из-под пиццы с нелепым рисунком на крышке. Рассыпанные бумажные стаканы и грязные кружки на столе. Нож, торчащий в спинке дивана и пригвождающий к нему маску. Все это сомнительно укладывается в модель приличного дома, но это ведь Уэйд.  
  
Питер не знает, на что он вообще надеялся, когда после очередной ночи на улицах Нью-Йорка, пришел к Уэйду. Его ведь все равно не было дома. Он стянул с лица маску и брезгливо прилег на диване, не пожелав ложиться в постель в одиночестве. Утром он просыпается и разглядывает лицо Уэйда прямо перед собой с растянутыми в сардонической усмешке искалеченными губами. Кого-то другого подобное зрелище наверняка бы травмировало. Но это ведь Питер. А он любит Уэйда именно таким, с изъеденным рытвинами и пятнами телом, с широкими и сильными плечами, пронзительными голубыми глазами и светлым пушком на чудом сохранившейся здоровой коже одной из щек.  
  
Питер сонно щурится и привычно проводит пальцами по скулам Уэйда, сбивая с него весь настрой своей лаской. В его глазах что-то неуловимо меняется, оставляя какую-то жестокую незащищенность, будто собака, доверчиво подставившая брюхо, но готовая отгрызть тебе руку, если ты вдруг решишь ее обидеть. Такая, знаете, с лишайниками на боках, с обвисшим и облезлым хвостом. Дворняга без рода и племени. Его любимая дворняга, к которой Питер тянется за поцелуем, заставляя отшатнуться от себя буквально на миллиметр.  
  
— Доброе утро, Спящая красавица! — смена выражений лица проходит за доли секунды, но вот перед ним вновь ублюдок-Уэйд.  
  
— Привет, красавчик, — и понимаете, когда он говорит «красавчик», он действительно имеет это в виду. И безумно приятно видеть доверие, проскальзывающее в глазах Уэйда, как высшая степень возможной эволюции, ну… всего.  
  
— Знаешь, какой сегодня день? — по предвкушению в голосе Питер чувствует какой-то подвох, но вспоминает день недели.  
  
— Воскресенье? — неприкрытая надежда, которой суждено разбиться в пух и прах.  
  
— День Святого Валентина! А мы не забыли. Как мы могли забыть поздравить нашего Паучка? Хочешь получить свой подарок прямо сейчас?  
  
— Скажи честно, мне стоит напрягаться? — Питер садится и осторожно осматривает комнату, в которой ничего не изменилось за несколько часов.  
  
— Паучок хочет нас обидеть. Почему ты так жесток, Паучок? — Уэйд пафосно прижимает руку у груди, будто Питер ранит его в самое сердце своим недоверием, — роскошный подарок! От всей души! А ты выказываешь полное пренебрежение…  
  
— Ладно. Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, только не надо подобных речей, хорошо? — он пытается как-то притормозить поток безумия, который Уэйд уже почти обрушил на несчастную голову, не получившую утреннюю порцию кофеина, и тот послушно замолкает. Уже тогда Питеру стоило напрячься, но он забыл про некоторые особенности Уэйда.  
  
Перед его носом возникает стеклянная прозрачная банка… с сердцем внутри.  
  
С человеческим, мать его, сердцем.  
  
Он в ужасе смотрит на Уэйда, ощупывая взглядом его грудь, потому что с этого идиота станется, но костюм цел, и теперь Питер просто охреневает, опасаясь даже задать вопрос.  
  
— Бери, Паучок. Это тебе, — Уэйд протягивает ему банку, на дне которой плещется примерно сантиметр чужой крови, и Питер ощущает, как его желудок ворочается, намереваясь выблевать все что возможно, — тебе не нравится? — Уэйд огорченно морщится, но все еще не опускает подарок, а Питер, чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, а на лбу выступает холодный пот.  
  
Он сглатывает горькую слюну и с трудом переводит взгляд на обезображенное лицо.  
  
— Чье это? — он хрипит, потому что не может контролировать даже свои голосовые связки, не то что бешенное сердцебиение, которое так и норовит заглушить шумом все остальное, что происходит вокруг. Питеру краем глаза мерещится движение в банке, но он не смотрит, из опасения оказаться правым.  
  
— Как чье? Конечно мое, — Уэйд смотрит на него обиженно, будто Питер оскорбил его в лучших чувствах.  
  
— Ты совсем ебнулся, Уэйд? — Питер смотрит на свои руки, будто не знает, чего ему хочется больше — сбежать из этой комнаты, или ударить Уэйда.  
  
— Да ладно, Паучок, шучу. Не мое это. Но я думал тебе будет приятно, — Уэйд ухмыляется криво, в таблице его возможных оскалов эта значится, как «смущенная улыбка», а Питеру становится немного — самую каплю — легче.  
  
Питер смотрит на стену с календарем, мимолетно удивляясь, что тот на текущий год, а потом злость на Уэйда вспыхивает с новой силой.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что сегодня девятнадцатое мая?  
  
— Ну да, — Уэйд жмет плечами, — но вот сердце Валентина, а значит сегодня день Святого Валентина, разве нет? — Питер бьется головой о спинку дивана, жалея, что она не твердая.  
  
— На день Святого Валентина не дарят друг другу человеческие сердца. Это день, мать его, всех влюбленных. Влюбленных, понимаешь? Все дарят друг другу цветы и шоколадные конфеты, в форме сердца. Не настоящее сердце.  
  
— Глупость какая, — Уэйд фыркает, — люди же не идиоты.  
  
— Да. Люди не идиоты. А ты — идиот. Господи, — он бормочет что-то себе под нос, поднимаясь на колени, а Уэйд падает на подушку рядом, устраиваясь поудобнее и отбрасывая банку в сторону. Питер морщится от звука разбивающегося стекла и влажного хлюпанья сердца, неаппетитно ляпающего кровавыми отпечатками по стене и полу.  
  
Он уже выпускает паутину и делает рывок в окно, когда чувствует каменную хватку на своей щиколотке. Все происходит мгновенно, и Питер утыкается носом в заляпанный пол, перегибаясь через подлокотник дивана.  
  
— Куда-то собрался, Паучок?  
  
— Уже видимо никуда, блядь, — Питер гнусавит и ощущает, как что-то горячее стекает с кончика носа, срываясь на пол быстрыми каплями. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что это кровь, — ты что, не мог быть аккуратнее, сволочь?  
  
— Воспитанные люди прощаются, прежде чем выйти, — Уэйд звучит довольно зло, но чует (что?) запах крови Питера, и подтягивает того на свои колени.  
  
— Нос мне разбил. Нравится? Знаю, ты любишь причинять мне боль, — Питер злобно смотрит на Уэйда, усевшись удобнее и понимая, что пока его не отпустят — он с места не сможет сдвинуться. Он будто взъерошенный воробей — всклокоченные волосы, торчащие в стороны, насупленное выражение лица и кровь, которую он стирает рукавом.  
  
Уэйд игнорирует его нападки, удерживая его за подбородок твердыми пальцами и разглядывая покалеченный нос. Питер хочет сказать еще что-то обидное, но Уэйд склоняется ближе, застывая совсем рядом, что чувствуется горячее дыхание на губах, и слизывает кровь влажным шершавым языком. Питер всхлипывает от неожиданности, пытаясь оттолкнуть Уэйда от себя, но тот проводит еще раз языком по ноздре, из которой сочатся густые капли, и впивается соленым поцелуем в губы.  
  
Питер проклинает свою привычку обкусывать обветренные чешуйки кожи с губ, потому что от напора Уэйда они снова болят, и почти рассерженно шипит, но в итоге лишь стонет, прижимаясь ближе к горячему телу в костюме.  
  
И хочется зарычать, назвать извращенцем и уйти, навсегда закрывая за собой эту дверь, под названием «Уэйд Уилсон».  
  
Но он не сможет. Не сейчас. И вряд ли хотя бы когда-нибудь.


	5. Chapter 5

Питер обреченно обводит взглядом фасад лачуги, которую без всяких сомнений Уэйд избрал на роль своего нового дома. Исчезнуть посреди ночи, оставив нелепую записку, — почему бы и нет? Раствориться в мегаполисе, старательно избегая любых контактов и игнорируя его звонки, — отличный вариант! Зарыться в самую задницу Ист-Сайда, просто чтобы Питер не нашел, — идеально. Он бы побоялся зайти в этот район, если бы был обычным человеком, но так он лишь опускает на глаза капюшон толстовки и прячет руки в карманах. Нужно обойти эту развалину кругом, проверить, есть ли какое-то подобие пожарной лестницы. Не хочется оставлять Уэйду малейший шанс на отступление после всех ухищрений, на которые Питеру пришлось пойти, чтобы разыскать этого ублюдка.  
  
И хоть внутри снова вспыхивает обида и злость, но Питер силой воли пытается себя успокоить — Уэйд ведь именно на это и рассчитывал, когда писал четким почерком оскорбительные прощальные слова и выходил из комнаты, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь (не хотел будить, чтобы не получить в лицо, ублюдок). Питер поднимается по протяжно скрипящим ступеням, всерьез подумывая о молитве, как о последнем средстве спасения, если совсем припрет. Ему вовсе не хочется оказаться погребенным под обломками из бракованных блочных плит и горой мусора из того, что здесь именуется «апартаментами».  
  
Въевшийся аромат мочи, обшарпанные и загаженные стены. Питеру так хочется закрыть глаза и очутиться как можно дальше от этого гадючника, но еще сильнее хочется въебать Уэйду, чтобы и думать забыл о попытках избавиться, а потом прижаться к до боли знакомому телу, насыщаясь жаром и ощущением шершавой и несовершенной кожи под жадными пальцами. Просто, знаете, расслабиться. С упорством дебила он продолжает подниматься на последний этаж, замирая перед дверью из картонки. Ему чудится шум телевизора внутри, но он точно не уверен. Поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но дверь распахивается, являя перед ним очень злого и достаточно голого Уэйда, чтобы сбить Питера с мысли. Весь запал выходит из него вместе с воздухом, и он стоит, хлопая глазами и не зная, что сказать, кроме обиженного лепета. Ударить по лицу? Высказать накипевшее? Скорее, обнять и покрыть неулыбчивое и изъеденное рытвинами лицо быстрыми кусачими поцелуями, приговаривая «Уебан, какой же ты уебан».  
  
— Что тебе надо, Паучок? — Уэйд прислоняется плечом к косяку, почесывая пальцами без ногтей плоский живот и зевая, будто Питер не потратил гребаный месяц, чтобы найти его в довольно большом, мать его, городе.  
  
— Ты мне должен извинения, — он сверлит Уэйда взглядом, а тот скучающе смотрит в потолок, наверняка прислушиваясь к другим.  
  
— Неужели ты все-таки съел те конфеты, что я тебе дарил? — Уэйд притворно ужасается, а Питер недоуменно моргает.  
  
— Слабо вести себя как взрослый? Хотя бы как взрослый, не прошу тебя быть нормальным.  
  
— Это скучно, Паучок, мы пробовали, — он кивает головой — видимо, чтобы его слова казались весомее.  
  
Питер прикрывает глаза, делая несколько глубоких вдохов (уже плевать на нестерпимую вонь) и напоминая себе — никто не обещал, что с Уэйдом будет легко. Нет, даже не так. Все говорили, что это будет пиздец. И пока еще они ни разу не ошиблись. Даже он сам себе говорил, что это будет полнейший пиздец, но все равно, он снова здесь, перед Уэйдом, набирается смелости, чтобы подвинуть эту тушу с дороги и въесться по новой в жизнь, из которой его так невежливо попросили выйти.  
  
Он проходит в загаженную квартирку, прикидывая, досталась ли она Уэйду в таком состоянии, или это он так мастерски все засрал за неполный месяц, прошедший после переезда. Но продавленный диван — брат-близнец с прошлой квартиры, даже пятна кажутся такими же, гора оружия в углу и кровать со смятыми простынями — все точно такое же. Будто Уэйд просто перенес все, что ему было нужно, оставив на старой берлоге непринципиальные мелочи. Например, Питера Паркера.  
  
Где-то под ложечкой возникает тянущее чувство, скручивающее его внутренности, потому что, серьезно, какого черта? Гребаный диван удостоился чести остаться рядом с этим больным ублюдком, а он нет?! Питер злится все сильнее, рывком поворачиваясь к застывшему у порога Уэйду.  
  
— Какого хуя ты меня кинул? — руки помимо воли сжимаются в кулаки, но он силой разжимает пальцы, расстегивая молнию на толстовке, скидывая ее и оставаясь в белой футболке. Его все-таки бросает в жар от вида обнаженного мускулистого торса Уэйда, и это, мать его, непроизвольная реакция, а Питер не железный, окей?  
  
Уэйд смотрит на него со вниманием, граничащим с беспокойством, но Питер не хочет отвлекаться на несвойственное проявление чувств.  
  
— Паучок, я просто не думал, что ты будешь меня искать с настойчивостью маленькой шлюшки, которая хочет выцарапать мне глаза. Давненько уже такого не было, — Уэйд скалится, сминая все те добрые чувства, что еще сдерживали поток ярости в Питере.  
  
Питер задерживает дыхание и подходит к Уэйду вплотную, внимательно разглядывая его лицо со всеми недостатками, что он все равно любит. Тот заводит одну ладонь за спину, а Питер быстро замахивается и бьет кулаком в скулу — так, как давно уже хотел. Примерно с того утра, когда прочитал ту сраную записку с миленьким смайликом в конце. Он не тешит себя иллюзиями и знает, что он смог рассечь Уэйду кожу на скуле — на долю секунды — только потому, что тот это позволил. От этого хочется рычать, но Питер лишь смотрит зло, не отводя взгляд от таких же злых голубых глаз.  
  
Изъеденная рытвинами ладонь с силой сжимается на его шее, а в щеку упирается блестящее дуло Глока. Питер уверен, что если бы не любовь Уэйда к нему, он был бы уже трижды мертв. Вместо этого он ощущает нехватку кислорода в легких, но лишь поднимает руку, показывая средний палец ублюдку. Уэйд щурится, с силой вжимая тело Питера в стену.  
  
— Я ведь могу и отстрелить тебе этот палец, Паучок, — Уэйд цедит сквозь поджатые от злости губы, — нахуя ты все портишь?  
  
— Это ты бросил меня, — Питер сипит, пытаясь все-таки разжать пальцы на своей шее, перед глазами расплываются чернильные пятна, но он все равно их не закрывает, удерживая зрительный контакт с Уэйдом.  
  
Последнее, что он видит, когда сознание темнеет, позволяя ему почти ускользнуть в блаженное забытье, это искаженное злобой лицо Уэйда. Тот выглядит обиженным, злым и расстроенным. Будто он пытался, но Питер не позволяет закончить начатое, и от этого все идет по пизде. Пальцы разжимаются так же внезапно, как и появились на его шее, оставляя после себя чернильные пятна следов, бледнеющих благодаря регенерации. Питер сползает по стене чуть ниже, растирая горло ладонью и хрипло вдыхая благословенный воздух, но не теряет злости, сверля Уэйда глазами.  
  
Уэйд отворачивается от него, сгорбившись и прижимая ладони к вискам, будто пытаясь заглушить шум. А Питер не может представить, каково это — постоянно слышать кого-то еще в своей голове. Жить не в пустоте. И весь запал пропадает без следа. Видеть муку в напряженных мышцах спины, это концентрированное страдание. Питер не может такого пожелать тому, кого любит, пусть и весьма извращенной любовью. Он подходит ближе, утыкаясь носом между лопаток и вдыхая запах горячей кожи. Немного не так, как он хотел, но почти идеально. Пальцы оглаживают напрягающиеся мышцы пресса Уэйда, а губы покрывают кожу легкими поцелуями. И хочется лизнуть шершавым языком, но Уэйд хрипит просяще:  
  
— Съеби, Паучок. Я месяц без тебя был. Съеби, пожалуйста. Сделай одолжение нам обоим, — Питер упрямо мотает головой и прижимается крепче, — я не смогу тебя защитить. И ты сдохнешь на моих руках, понимаешь? — голос Уэйда пропитан болью, но Питер упирается лбом в позвонки, — ты… умрешь, потому что я не успею. А я останусь один.  
  
Питер не сопливая девчонка, чтобы размазывать по лицу сопли. Питер не кисейная барышня, чтобы переживать о том, чего еще даже не произошло. Но Питер не может позволить Уэйду и дальше корить себя какой-то ерундой. Только делает он единственное, что может в скованных условиях. Он толкает Уэйда вперед к кровати и стягивает с себя одежду. Им обоим не помешает восполнить нехватку близости, которая возникла из-за месячной разлуки.  
  
— Смазку ты тоже перевез вместе с этим убогим диваном? — Питер нетерпеливо стягивает штаны с неловко повернувшегося к нему Уэйда.  
  
— Не обижай нашу прелесть, а то он тебе пружину в жопу воткнет, — Уэйд падает на постель, устраиваясь удобнее и глядя на глумливо усмехающегося Питера. Кажется, что он смирился с тем выбором, что сделал Паучок. Главное, не засыпать сегодня раньше Уэйда — а то он опять съебется, Питер даже не сомневается.  
  
Смазка находится под подушкой Уэйда — рядом с метательным ножом. Питеру хватает сил промолчать и просто оседлать наемника, лаская его горячие губы влажно пошлым поцелуем, оглаживая ладонями тело и наслаждаясь непривычными звуками — Уэйд, одичавший за это время, перестает себя контролировать, подаваясь под каждое движение. Питер растягивает удовольствие, пытаясь восполнить нехватку Уэйда за этот месяц. Кажется, будто он сейчас сольется и срастется, так сильно он жмется к горячему телу, постанывая на выдохе.  
  
Твердый член мажет влажной головкой по ягодицам Питера, а ему хватает наглости подразнить Уэйда, обхватив его член рукой и приставляя к собственной нерастянутой заднице, слегка надавливая, будто пытаясь вставить себе насухую, зная, как тот тащится даже от одной мысли о подобном. Паучок прекрасно видит то шалое безумие, что охватывает Уэйда, когда дело касается контроля и секса. Дай ему волю — Уэйд будет растягивать его, вылизывая часами, вынуждая кончать без члена в дырке, просто от медленно тягучего ощущения горячей и влажной плоти внутри.  
  
Голубые глаза смотрят не мигая, а Питер и забыл, насколько это заводит, когда все внимание Уэйда сосредоточено только на нем. Будто никого больше не существует, даже тех, других. Иногда он даже чувствует ревность к ним, но это почти сразу проходит. Например, на особо глубоком толчке члена прямо по его простате. В такие моменты, честно говоря, ему становится плевать на все. Вот и сейчас Питер лихорадочно дышит, закусив губу и быстро смазывая дырку пальцами.  
  
Насадиться на толстый член Уэйда без растягивания — не самая лучшая идея Питера. Но то одобрение, что прослеживается в каждом движении шершавых ладоней по его бедрам, или каждом легчайшем толчке вглубь, оно искупает все, оставляя лишь предельное ощущение наполненности. Принадлежности, понимаете? Если бы Питер мог, он бы подарил ему свое гребаное сердце. Просто как доказательство, что Уэйд может забрать его себе с потрохами. Остается надеяться только, что Уэйд и так это знает.  
  
Терпения Уэйда на этот неспешный ритм, задаваемый Питером, не хватает, и он рывком переворачивается, вжимая их обоих в протяжно скрипнувшую кровать. Глубокие толчки бедрами, пальцы, оставляющие синяки на коже, и удовольствие, скручивающее пах узлом, грозящим вот-вот рассыпаться на части. Питер лишь лихорадочно стонет, вжимая пятки в бедра Уэйда, подгоняя жадными касаниями, а Уэйд (что-то точно сдохло ради этих изменений) послушно толкается быстрее, глубже, втрахивая Питера в постель.  
  
— Паучок, — тягучий голос обволакивает Питера, отвлекая от приближающегося оргазма, — ты такой послушный сегодня. Такой узкий. Так хорошо меня принимаешь, — Питер стонет, а яйца поджимаются от потока пошлостей, что обрушивает на него Уэйд.  
  
Шершавая ладонь обхватывает его член и грубо движется по всей длине, туго сжимаясь на чувствительной пунцовой головке. Питер выламывается в спине, заливая свой живот и пальцы Уэйда горячей спермой, туго сжимаясь на его члене и слыша одобрительное рычание уплывающим мозгом. Уэйд дотрахивает его сильными животными рывками, насаживая дырку на каменный ствол и изливаясь внутрь неприлично долго.  
  
Питер меланхолично ощущает горячую сперму в растянутой заднице и думает, что надо бы сходить в душ, но Уэйд прижимает его к себе, согревая жаром своего тела так идеально, что хочется лишь вырубиться, наконец расслабляясь. Он чувствует, как Уэйд куда-то тянет руку, и видит очередной ствол — уже оружейный — в ладони.  
  
– Давай спать, придурок. И не смей от меня никуда сбегать. Я не сдохну просто так, — Уэйд замирает на секунду, но послушно откладывает Глок под подушку — подобную настойчивость Паучка надо вознаградить. Хотя бы признанием его решения.  
  
Ведь все-таки они любят Паучка. А Паучок любит их.


	6. Chapter 6

Ветер задается целью снести Питера с крыши небоскреба, на которую он приземляется среди ночи. Быстрым жестом стягивает с головы маску — холодный воздух остужает горящие щеки, проникая под ткань костюма сквозь прорехи после очередной битвы. Еще чуть-чуть — и его начнет нервно трясти, но не успевает — горячие руки прижимают его тело к себе, а Питер лишь откидывает голову назад, бессознательно узнавая Уэйда за собой.  
  
Не возникает даже мысли отодвинуться или отстраниться, прикосновения Уэйда несут необходимый покой — хотя бы потому что они оба живы и пережили тот ад, что развернулся несколькими районами южнее. Нью-Йорк никогда не был спокойным городом, особенно по ночам, особенно в Бронксе. Питеру становится дурно от воспоминаний о количестве чужой крови, размазанной по костюму Уэйда, но того это не заботит — впрочем, как и обычно. Он втирается в Питера, оставляя кровавые разводы на синем спандексе, будто объединяя их подобной дикостью.   
  
И не хочется говорить, просто молча переживая происшедшее. Питер поворачивается к Уэйду лицом, рассматривая покалеченную плоть и глумливо растянутые губы шуткой природы. В начале их отношений Питер считал, что Уэйд постоянно над ним издевается, но на самом деле уголки губ застыли, болезненно натягивая кожу после того взрыва. Уродливые шрамы, покрывающие все тело Уэйда, кроме нескольких участков, своеобразная карта, которую Питер исследует ночами, оглаживая неровности пальцами, ловя задумчивые взгляды Уэйда из-под опущенных ресниц.  
  
Голубые глаза смотрят на Питера пытливо, будто выискивая хотя бы ноту нестабильности в обычном состоянии, но Питер уже почти в норме. Легче абстрагироваться от произошедшего, когда горячие пальцы Уэйда повелительно надавливают на плечи, заставляя встать перед ним на колени. Питер шало улыбается, когда Уэйда приспускает штаны на бедра, обнажая наполовину возбужденный член. Облизывает губы, склоняясь ближе и обжигая чувствительную плоть головки горячим дыханием.   
  
Обезображенные пальцы сильнее ерошат волосы Питера, притягивая его голову еще ближе к паху, а тот послушно впускает головку в рот, обводя ее языком, наслаждаясь тяжестью твердеющего члена во рту, сжимая губы вокруг ствола. Стоит немного изменить угол, и Питер не может прервать зрительного контакта с Уэйдом, слыша его одобрительный низкий стон. Питер насаживается на член, впуская его до самой глотки, чувствуя, как головка туго обхватывается узкими стенками.  
  
Уэйд удерживает его на месте, толкаясь бедрами в том ритме, что ему угоден, а Питер не может отвести взгляд, хотя от глубоких и резких движений глаза начинаются слезиться. Он смаргивает влагу, позволяя использовать себя. В этом есть своя прелесть — подобная власть Уэйда утихомиривает бушующие эмоции внутри, оставляя лишь похоть и желание кончить вкупе с восторгом — удовольствие Уэйда зависит от него.  
  
Когда Питер сглатывает, туго сжимаясь на члене, тот не выдерживает, кончая струей горячего семени в глотку с низким стоном. Питер даже не морщится от горького вкуса спермы, позволяя Уэйду выскользнуть из его губ, тут же заменяя член пальцем. Шершавая подушечка большого пальца проходится по влажному языку, а Питер размазывает остатки семени по нему, тут же обсасывая его и проглатывая.   
  
Уэйд отстраняется спустя долгие две минуты — поправляет на себе костюм, убирая член и погладив Питера по скуле. Все в той же тишине, прерываемой лишь порывами ветра, поднимает его на ноги и тянет прочь с крыши. Им надо поспать хотя бы несколько часов. Питер даже вспоминает, что у него тест второй парой. Только все это теряет всякий смысл, когда Уэйд притягивает его к себе ближе, почти мягко целуя во влажный висок. Уэйд — самая важная часть его жизни.   
  
Видимо, навсегда.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> СМЕРТЬ ПЕРСОНАЖА  
> Вы предупреждены.

Сердце бухает где-то в горле, заглушая булькающие звуки прямо за его спиной. Адреналин растекается по телу, придавая ему еще большую скорость реакции и нечеловеческие возможности. По ледяной от ужаса спине стекают капли пота, и он зажмуривается, не желая видеть чужие слова. Если бы он был нормальным – никогда бы не столкнулся с кем-то другим в своей собственной голове. Но его таблички не оставляют в покое, выскакивая перед глазами и заставляя его сильнее стискивать зубы. Желваки под маской не видны, а плексигласовые стеклышки не способны донести до его противников всю степень его ярости.  
  
Уэйд крошит ублюдков, считая пули про себя — нет времени, чтобы сменить обоймы в двух Глоках, нагретых жаром его ладоней. Две катаны за спиной — как крайнее средство, но _слишком_ , мать его, _долго_.   
  
**«Слишком долго возишься. Не похоже на тебя. Шевели булками»**  
  
— Я пытаюсь, — Уэйд рычит сквозь зубы, не в силах игнорировать яркую табличку прямо перед гребаным веком.  
  
_«Недостаточно быстро! Паучок сейчас…»_  
  
— Я, мать вашу, в курсе! Отъебитесь от меня нахуй, — десятая пуля входит под подбородок очередному ущербу, и Уэйду приятно вложить в это действие всю ярость, что плещется в грудной клетке. Таблички единогласно умолкают, будто чувствуя весь пиздец, что близится со скоростью самосвала с отказавшими тормозами.  
  
Невзрачный паркинг на границе Бронкса не кажется сильно подходящим для вооруженного столкновения местом. Однако три разрушенных этажа из пяти наземных, дымящиеся перекрытия, провалы в бетонных конструкциях и мокрые хрипы за его спиной говорят об обратном. Гребаные Мстители, сунувшиеся прижучить очередную шайку уебков, разбираются, гремя где-то вдалеке, а он даже помыслить не может — лишь добивает выживших насекомых, удерживая себя от желания выдавить кому-нибудь глаза.  
  
Маска почему-то намокает, и с вероятностью девяносто процентов он врет себе, что это царапина на скуле. Или просто слюни, которые Уэйд не может контролировать. Слюни, от которых щиплет изуродованную кожу щек и потрескавшиеся губы. В глотке ширится комок, не дающий дышать, и Уэйд постыдно задыхается, пытаясь удержаться в том бешенном хладнокровии, что охватывает его после взрыва маленькой гранаты.  
  
Маленькой гранаты, снесшей часть стены и оголившей гребаные прутья арматуры, оставив их провокационно торчать ржавыми кусками металла. Просто магнит для неприятностей. Когда вокруг него не слышно и не видно ни одного сукиного сына, Уэйд переводит дыхание. Дымящиеся стволы убраны на пояс привычным бессознательным движением, а сердце сжимается ледяными пальцами ужаса, потому что за спиной слишком _тихо…_  
  
**«Ублюдок, ты ничего не можешь сделать нормально. Мы говорили тебе!»**  
  
— А я говорил тебе заткнуться, — табличка всплывает перед ним и он жмурится, потому что у него нет сил. Потому что каждой истории приходит конец, и его конец сейчас прямо за ним.  
  
_«Сделай хоть что-нибудь! Что ты стоишь?! Он же…»_  
  
— Знал бы ты, как я тебя сейчас ненавижу, — Уэйд с силой сжимает виски дрожащими пальцами, разворачиваясь лицом к стене.  
  
— Я знал, что ты все это время мне пиздел, — Питер сипит, прижимая выпадающие кишки из порванного живота.  
  
— Что?.. Блядь, я не о тебе, — Уэйд падает рядом с ним на колени, не зная, что делать.  
  
Как-то во всех супергеройских энциклопедиях нет статьи «Что делать, когда вашу пару насадило на несколько металлических штырей, а регенерация не спасает, лишь не давая подохнуть быстро». И Уэйд порывисто стаскивает с лица маску, щурясь от порыва ветра, швырнувшего в глаза бетонную пыль и какую-то труху из обломков. Питер силится улыбнуться перекошенным лицом, и Уэйд ценит, что даже при разрывающей на куски боли, которую он будто сам чувствует, при всех травмах тот все равно пытается успокоить в первую очередь наемника. Перебитый позвоночник, нити нервов которого упорно пытаются срастись, чтобы тут же лопнуть от очередного движения арматуры, огромная рана на животе с выпадающей сизой плотью и другими органами, которые удерживаются на месте чудом (читай, скользкими пальцами Паучка). Уэйд вспоминает, что на нем подобные травмы зарастают за несколько часов. Но как бы ему не хотелось, он не может отдать Паучку ни капли из своей суперрегенерации.   
  
Питер сипло дышит, короткими вдохами втягивая в себя крупицы кислорода, на губах лопаются кровавые пузыри и он ищет силы, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему слишком больно. Где же ебаный-в-жопу-Железный человек, когда самый лучший член их сраной шайки подыхает, а Уэйд не может ничего с этим поделать, просто беспомощно разглядывая то лицо, которое любит своей искалеченной душой сильнее гребаного всего.  
  
— Хэй, Паучок… — он просто элементарно блядь не может придумать, что сказать, когда твой единственный близкий человек вот-вот умрет. И больше того — его придется убить, просто чтобы тот не испытывал лишнюю боль, которой и так слишком много для обычного супергероя.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. И лучше… не надо, — надсадный кашель и струйка крови, стекающая из уголка губ, господи, Уэйд не может на это смотреть. Просто, блядь, не может. Пусть сдохнет он. Он, а не Питер. Ебаный боже, если ты существуешь, убей Уэйда, а не Паучка, — не делай глупостей, Уэйд, — он убирает одну ладонь, от чего кишки неаппетитно соскальзывают по ткани костюма.  
  
Кровавые пальцы касаются изуродованной кожи, запоминая этот последний раз.  
  
— Не плачь из-за меня, Уэйд, — и Уэйд хочет ответить в ответ какую-то чушь, только комок в глотке ширится, занимая все место, не давая издать ни звука, — будь хорошим мальчиком, — Уэйд хрипит, мотая головой, — я тебя люблю, ублюдок.  
  
Уэйд всхлипывает, кивая. Это самое тяжелое решение во всей его гребаной жизни. Но оказывается, тяжелее продолжать жить, когда больше незачем. Когда впереди нет ничего светлого, и только из-за его обещания Паучку все Мстители остаются в живых.   
  
Они живы, когда в мире больше не существует Питера Паркера и Уэйда Уилсона. Только боль, одиночество и бессмертная агония. Дэдпул снова возвращается к своим истокам, потому что каждой счастливой истории приходит конец. И в его случае все оканчивается нихуя не «долго и счастливо».


	8. Chapter 8

Уэйд поворачивает голову и легко касается губами обманчиво тонкой щиколотки. Он до сих пор не верит, что Питер здесь, спокойно готовится к очередному экзамену по сопротивлению материалов, сосредоточенно глядя в светящийся экран ноутбука. Питер выворачивает ногу, задевая пальцами ухо, прикрытое плотной тканью маски и недовольно морщится.

— Сними ее, — Уэйд смотрит на него одним глазом, пальцы на автомате разбирают пистолет, — я хочу тебя чувствовать.

— Получаса не прошло, как мой член был в тебе, а ты уже хочешь еще? Ненасытный Питти, — Уэйд мурлычет, но послушно сдвигает плотную ткань на лоб, обнажая покалеченную розовую кожу, трижды сожженную в адском пекле его жизни. Присутствие Питти помогает ему дышать, заставляет хотеть жить впервые после пожара в лаборатории Аякса, и это просто охуительное достижение для такого человека, как он.

Свободные домашние штаны приятно шуршат по его лопатке, когда Питер вновь мажет ступней по его голове, показывая свое недовольство. Уэйд отстраненно задумывается о том, сколько вещей Питера уже сложено ровными стопками на полках его шкафа. Кажется, в списке его приоритетов Уэйд находится если не выше тети Мэй, то хотя бы сразу после нее, и это тоже достижение.

Питер лениво прогибается в спине, разминая затекшие мышцы, и откидывает пряди волос, навязчиво падающие на высокий лоб. Премудрости технического предмета вызывают приступы раздражения, и только ощущение горячей спины Уэйда под его бедром немного успокаивает. По телевизору полная дамочка рассказывает о преимуществах очередного кухонного комбайна, и Питер морщится — Уэйд отличается любопытством к подобной херне не покупки ради, а просто. Смотрит оценивающе, будто прикидывая, как бы он пристрелил того или иного актеришку.

Он тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд на экран ноутбука — экзамен с каждым днем все ближе и пора готовиться, а не отвлекаться на широкий разворот плеч Уэйда и спину, плавно переходящую в узкие и мускулистые ягодицы. Совсем не время думать о том, как можно прекрасно вылизать каждый позвонок из ровного столба, прикусывая кожу шеи и наслаждаясь ответным урчанием обманчиво послушного Уэйда. Это своеобразная игра, в которой Питеру позволяют делать что угодно до определенного предела — но кредит доверия к нему почти неистощим и кажется, что Уэйд позволит все, что захочется.

Иногда Питеру кажется, что если он попросит отрубить Уэйда руку — тот сделает это, не задумавшись. В голубых глазах плещется сумасшедшая любовь, поглощающая все проблески разума, оставляя слепое поклонение и вызывая дрожь по спине. Правда, Уэйд быстро встряхивается, как большая собака, вновь становясь самим собой — язвительным ублюдком, от которого не знаешь чего ожидать — рассказа о методах охоты на диких уток или долгой пространной лекции о преимуществах обрезания в условиях реального современного мира. Заткнуть его обычно удается лишь сексом или пиццей. Или сексом и пиццей. Как-то раз Уэйд трахал его, цинично поставив коробку рядом и пожирая тонкое тесто, не прекращая тягуче плавных движений бедрами.

Питер, конечно, въебал ему после того, как сумел отдышаться, кончив, но факт остается фактом — иногда (почти всегда) Уэйду похер на собственные действия. И, наверное, это именно то, что позволяет им оставаться вместе несмотря ни на что. Этакий идеальный союз — рациональный Питер и ебанутый Уэйд. Инь-Янь супергеройского мира Нью-Йорка.

— Ты во мне так дыру протрешь, — голос Уэйда вырывает Питера из задумчивости и помогает осознать, что последние десять минут он пристально рассматривал чужую спину вместо мерцающего в сумраке экрана ноута с курсом лекций по нужному предмету.

— Не зазнавайся, — легкий тычок пяткой в затылок должен приструнить Уэйда, но тот сжимает щиколотку твердыми и горячими пальцами, причиняя терпимую боль.

— А ты не шали. Хочешь пиццу? — Уэйд лениво поворачивает голову, проводя носом по стопе Питера, обжигая и щекоча ее дыханием. Питер прикусывает губу, но бурчание его желудка снимает необходимость ответа на заданный вопрос, — буду считать это согласием.

Он осторожно снимает ноги Питера, укладывая их по бокам от себя. Питер смотрит на него с любопытством, сменяющимся жаром желания в паху, когда Уэйд поднимается на ноги, принимаясь разыскивать свой телефон. Совершенная фигура Уэйда заслуживает всецелого внимания и никакая техническая муть не в силах сейчас его отвлечь. Особенно, когда Уэйд наклоняется, а боксеры на его аппетитной заднице натягиваются, не оставляя никакого пространства для фантазии и четко обрисовывая тяжелые яйца, которые Питер жадно облизывал и посасывал буквально час назад.

— Как насчет перерыва? — Питер старается звучать как можно более незаинтересованно, но Уэйду хватает одного взгляда через плечо, чтобы раскусить его коварный план.

Щеки Питера обжигает румянцем, когда он медленно захлопывает ноутбук, откладывая его в сторону. Уэйд крадучись возвращается к нему обратно, дьявольская усмешка на губах вызывает желание. Точнее, много желаний, но самое сильное — желание подставить задницу, прогнувшись в пояснице и простонав имя Уэйда хриплым и сорванным голосом.

Он так и знал, что нихрена не сможет подготовиться, если останется у Уэйда. Но оставлять его даже на несколько дней — смерти подобно. Поэтому Питер усмехается, давая себе обещание, что это последний перерыв на сегодня, а дальше будет только зубрежка.

Питер восхитительно врет себе.


	9. Chapter 9

Каждый раз Уэйд ускользает от Питера с мастерством, достойным восхищения. Прыгает с крыши, с моста, даже с платформы метро, куда их заносит в очередной стычке с преступниками Нью-Йорка. Конечно, один из них оказывается целью Уэйда, но при Питере он старается не устраивать кровавых побоищ. И это тоже… похвально. Но при этом они знают лишь имена друг друга, забыв, когда их «отношения» перешли из стадии «Снова ты, ублюдок» — «Тоже рад тебя видеть, Паучок» в «Расслабься, я прикрою».

Как Питер не старается, Уэйд ухитряется вывернуться из рук, пропадая через секунды после различных вариантов фразы «Хэй, может снимешь маску? Мы могли бы… Уэйд?». И вот это уже обидно. Потому что с одной стороны, Питер знает от Тони, что Уэйд далеко не красавчик. От слова «совсем». Но в его голове в первую очередь крепнет мысль, что это он, Питер, Уэйда чем-то не устраивает. Что тот подстерег его у колледжа, пока Питер опаздывал на занятия, и видел все — и растрепанные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, и очки, съезжающие с носа, и нескладную фигуру, которую обычно приукрашивает его костюм. В общем, всего Питера без прикрас.

В какой-то момент его желание увидеть лицо Уэйда перерастает в навязчивую идею, граничащую с манией. Он становится слишком нетерпелив, стоит Уэйду оказаться рядом. Жестокость Питера вызывает довольную усмешку у Уэйда (несмотря на плотную маску, Питер в этом точно уверен), а все потому, что на засранцев, пошедших по преступной дорожке, уходит слишком много времени, которое он мог потратить на очередную попытку достать Уэйда.

Ему везет неожиданно, когда Уэйд слишком увлекается нарезанием кебаба из очередного неудачника. Питер наблюдает за ним, прислонившись к кирпичной стене безликого дома с темными провалами окон и пожарной лестницей, ступени которой обрываются в четырех метрах от земли. Он восхищен легкостью, с которой Уэйд расправляется со своей жертвой, не может отвести глаз и только жалеет, что чужое тело скрыто плотным спандексом. Питер до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочет провести ладонью по горячей коже — он почти уверен, что Уэйд ненормально горяч (во всех смыслах этого слова).

Оказывается, что при некоторой доле удачи, скрутить Уэйда уютным коконом из паутины и подвесить его на прочную нить к нижней перекладине лестницы довольно просто. Даже когда тот начинает некультурно выражаться, рассказывая о своих очевидных сексуальных предпочтениях.

— Может, хватит уже? — терпение у Питера не железное, а низкий голос, обещающий ему слишком много пошлых вещей, будто наждаком проходится по напряженным нервам. У него немного дрожат пальцы, потому что Уэйд наконец-то не может сопротивляться, даже катаны не может достать.

— Паучок, нам немного неудобно. И под немного я подразумеваю дофига. Будь хорошим мальчиком, разрежь свою паутинку, а то мой нож не справляется с ее слоем, — Уэйд так быстро переключается на другую тему, что Питер фыркает. То, что Уэйд не бесится, подкупает, оставляя любопытство, которое, как известно, сгубило кошку.

— Я тебя отпущу, когда согласишься снять маску.

— Я согласен. Ты можешь снять свою маску в любой момент, мы с удовольствием посмотрим. И подрочим, если дотянемся ладошкой, — Питер буквально слышит мечтательность в его голосе.

— Вообще-то, я говорю про тебя и твою привычку сбегать, как только я пытаюсь подобраться к тебе. Я развяжу тебя, если ты разрешишь снять твою маску, — Питер скрещивает руки на груди, ожидая ответ.

— Но тогда он убежит с криками и мы никогда больше его не увидим, — Уэйд ерзает, будто не оставляя попыток освободиться, но бесполезно — Питер скрутил его слишком качественно.

— Что?

— Мы думаем, подожди, — Питер закатывает глаза на нетерпеливое фырканье, — мы согласны, — Питер не успевает обрадоваться, — только ты должен нас поцеловать.

— Ты черт знает сколько времени сбегал от меня и сейчас, когда я просто могу стянуть с тебя маску, ты надеешься, что я еще и поцелую тебя? Это слишком даже для тебя. Я и так иду навстречу и спрашиваю, согласен ли ты, — Питер укоризненно упирает руки в бока, не зная, как лучше донести свою мысль до Уэйда, — с чего вдруг такая перемена?

— Мы вспомнили один фильм, где красавица блондинка целует своего спасителя, когда он свисает прямо перед ней, точь в точь, как я сейчас. Это судьба, Паучок! Кстати, а ты не блондинка? — когда Питер мотает головой, Уэйд притворно грустно вздыхает, — ничего, мы быстро сможем это исправить. Так что, ты согласен? Всего один маленький поцелуй.

Питер не сильно понимает, почему от этой фразы по его спине бежит дрожь, а пах обжигает жаром. Хотя, он восхитительно обманывает самого себя, забывая, сколько раз он кончал на кафель в ванной, представляя, как Уэйд по-хозяйски щупает его тело, шлепает по заднице и трахает с оттяжкой.

— Давай проясним, — Питеру приходится откашляться, потому что его голос предательски хрипит, — я стягиваю с тебя маску и целую, а потом отпускаю. Верно?

— Только, чур, по-взрослому! С языком. Иначе мы не согласны, — кажется, Уэйд искренне забавляется происходящим, а Питер закусывает губу и задирает свою часть маски до носа, не желая открываться целиком, — воу-воу-воу. Мы передумали. Ты можешь снять с нас одежду и облизать каждый сантиметр кожи, если хочешь. Всего лишь за небольшой минет этими губами, как тебе?

— Альтернатива так себе, — Питер щурится, потому что Уэйд такой Уэйд, — поцелуй или иди нафиг, Уэйд.

— Ладно-ладно, поцелуй, значит поцелуй. Только, раз ты не до конца снял свою маску, то и нашу поднимай тоже до носа.

— Справедливо, — Питер кивает и подходит ближе. Пальцами нащупывает клапан на затылке, расстегивая его и поднимая переднюю часть маски до переносицы Уэйда. Он тихонько вздыхает, просто потому что не мог ожидать подобного.

— Неожиданно, правда? Теперь ты можешь смело бежать с криками, чтобы никогда больше со мной не встречаться, — Уэйд продолжает трепаться так, будто ничего не произошло, а Питер затыкает его лишь приложив указательный палец к его искореженным губам. Пусть даже эта часть Уэйда не выглядит как у всех, но все равно, Питер трепетно прикасается к коже, покрытой неаппетитными рытвинами. Кончик пальца невесомо проводит по щеке, где чудом сохранился нетронутый участок.

— Не скажу, конечно, что ты парень моей мечты, но у тебя определенно есть масса достоинств, — Питер делает еще один маленький шаг, становясь почти вплотную к Уэйду, удивленно сжавшему губы.

— Паучок, мы, конечно, польщены, что ты как-то узнал о нашем члене. Или это я сам сказал? Неважно. Почему ты не убегаешь? — Уэйд тщательно пытается скрыть свою уязвимость от того, как спокойно Питер стоит рядом с ним и гладит пальцами его лицо (шрамы, язвы, искривленные губы, помните?).

— Я обещал. И знаешь что? Я хочу увидеть остальное, — Питер не дает Уэйду ответить, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Это чертовски неудобно, он утыкается носом в подбородок Уэйда, и скорее всего, это самый неловкий поцелуй в его жизни.

Только это не мешает возбуждению растекаться по его телу, особенно, когда влажный язык Уэйда скользит по губам, будто не решаясь двинуться глубже. В какой-то момент Питеру не хватает дыхания и приходится отстраниться. Он цепляется пальцами за собственный кокон из паутины, рассматривая Уэйда и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Вот сейчас ты точно можешь бежать. Обещание выполнено, прости за ночные кошмары, Паучок, — голос Уэйда звучит максимально бесстрастно, и Питер закатывает глаза от чужой глупости.

— Я так долго загонял тебя в угол не для того, чтобы теперь сбежать, придурок.

— Ну и что, что он прав? Я никогда и не спорил с ним, — Питер прислушивается к диалогу непонятно с кем и жмет плечами, ему еще слишком много предстоит узнать, но он уверен, что это будет так же увлекательно, как и оригинальный первый поцелуй.

Питер удержит Уэйда рядом вопреки всему.


	10. Chapter 10

Если говорить честно, раннее утро понедельника не сильно радует Питера. Будильник не срабатывает, ломается смеситель в ванной, окатывая его ледяной водой. Кофе выкипает, пачкая плиту. Хочется чертыхнуться, потому что даже этого уже слишком много для тридцати минут бодрствования. Хоть на улице ярко светит солнце, и голубое небо должно радовать, Питер лишь мельком смотрит на эту красоту, спеша к подземке. Ему нужно успеть добраться до университета к началу пары. Рассматривать улицы со сверкающим влажным асфальтом попросту некогда.

 

В другое время он бы насладился неспешной прогулкой или добрался в костюме, но не сегодня. Питер протискивается в заполненный вагон метро, обаятельно улыбаясь какой-то старушке, не пожелавшей подвинуть собственный громоздкий багаж. И задается вопросом, куда она направляется в такую рань, да еще с тележкой, но это не его дело. А проигнорировать ее возмущенно-оскорбленный взгляд, поджатые в недовольном жесте губы проще простого.

 

Телефон вибрирует в кармане — Питеру приходится виновато улыбнуться девушке, прижатой к нему вплотную. Уверен, она не правильно понимает его желание залезть в собственные брюки. Когда все же получается достать злополучную трубку, звонок уже заканчивается, зато сразу же приходит сообщение.

 

**«Паучок не хочет с нами разговаривать. За это Паучок лишается сладкого».**

 

Питер закатывает глаза, совершенно не удивленный словами Уэйда. Одной рукой быстро набирает ответ, прежде чем на его телефон посыплется ворох бессмысленных смс.

 

**«Ты же знаешь, что я проспал. Это ведь ты выключил мой мудильник».**

 

Он стучит пальцем по экрану, мысленно подпевая прилипчивой песне, которую услышал по пути к метро. Уэйд, как обычно, не заставляет себя долго ждать.

 

**«Крошка, в твои мешки под глазами поместятся несколько гномов или титьки Черной Вдовы. Это называется за-бо-та».**

 

**«Отличные титьки, кстати».**

 

**«Желтый говорит, что потискал бы их с радостью».**

 

Бессмысленность от Уэйда Уилсона самым наглядным образом. Питер вздыхает и почти убирает телефон в карман, когда он снова звонит.

 

— Пити, детка, у меня предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. — Уэйд мурлычет ему в трубку, а Питер скептически фыркает. — Ты, я, ланч и Бруклинский мост!

 

— Бруклинский мост? — переспрашивает с сомнением.

 

— Бруклинский мост! И прежде, чем ты переспросишь еще раз — нет, я не шучу. Да, я совершенно серьезно. Нет, там не будет трупов.

 

— Интригуешь, Уэйд. А в чем тогда подвох? — Он вновь виновато улыбается, теперь уже старушке, которой не нравится, что он держится за поручень, задевая плечом ее изящную прическу.

 

— Не задавай вопрос, на который не готов получить ответ, Пити, — Уэйд довольно растягивает его имя. — Не забудь. Ланч, ты и я. Но ты все еще без сладкого.

 

Питер отключает звонок и с трудом выбирается из вагона на своей станции. Выбросить из головы мысль о предстоящем обеде получается очень легко просто потому, что никто не отменял сдачу курсовой работы и зачета. Он бежит в университет, лавируя между такими же спешащими людьми. Думает, что надо было все-таки добираться через крыши, но виноват чертов Уэйд с его заботой в самый неподходящий момент. Питер подбегает к аудитории за несколько секунд до преподавателя и незаметно пытается отдышаться, натягивая на лицо широкую улыбку.

 

Через три часа Уэйд снова напоминает о себе, закидывая его смсками и сбрасывая вызовы. Бесконечная вибрация в кармане привлекает внимание одногруппников, и Питеру приходится отойти, чтобы ответить.

 

— Пити, детка, я уже на мосту. А ты где? — Голос Уэйда звучит так невинно, будто он не догадывается, что Питер замотался и забыл о назначенной встрече.

 

— Уже почти на месте, Уэйд. Не начинай без меня, — Питер отключается и убегает в переулок между домами.

 

Ворчит ругательства под нос, когда переодевается и запихивает обычную одежду в рюкзак. Быстро прикидывает маршрут и выбирается на яркий солнечный свет, пролетая между небоскребами, пока никто не успевает его заметить. Только на крыше неподалеку от места встречи он замирает, пытаясь рассмотреть своего визави, и слышит сигнал телефона из рюкзака.

 

**«Выше, Пити, не тупи».**

 

Питер поднимает глаза, смотрит на опоры моста и замечает на ближайшей маленькую фигуру в красном. Ну конечно, просто прогуляться было бы скучно. Мог сразу догадаться. Правда, чтобы добраться до Уэйда, приходится попотеть. Паутина не слишком охотно крепится к металлическим тросам, но он все равно оказывается рядом.

 

— Это, конечно, очень здорово. Но нельзя было найти место поближе? — Питер садится подле, свешивая ноги с края опоры.

 

— У меня для тебя есть подарок, Пити. — Уэйд поворачивается к нему и протягивает бурито, упакованный в тонкую бумагу.

 

— Бурито? Спасибо. Всю жизнь мечтал получить в подарок бурито, — он хмыкает, но в ответ получает лишь предельно серьезный взгляд, тяжесть которого ощущает даже сквозь плотную маску костюма. — Я пошутил. Что за подарок? — Питер вгрызается в обед, стянув ее с лица.

 

— Сначала поешь, а потом подарок. Вон он лежит, — Уэйд кивает в сторону небольшой коробки, спрятанной за бетонным выступом от ветра.

 

— Надеюсь, там нет ничьих органов. —  Питер осторожно примеривает содержимое по размеру упаковки, но никаких догадок не появляется.

 

— Я сделал выводы еще тогда, когда подарил тебе сердце. Так и знал, что этот День Святого Валентина полная херня, — грустно вздыхает его собеседник, а Питер понимает, что больше не хочет есть. Он будто снова слышит тот звук, с каким человеческое сердце хлюпнулось на пол, оставив влажный кровавый след на стене. Желудок противно сжимается, и приходится приложить усилия, чтобы удержать съеденное внутри.

 

Питер встает на ноги и берет коробку в руки, развязывая крупный красный бант. Под крышкой лежит такое же красное кружевное белье. Уэйд заглядывает через его плечо, будто не знает, что же он сам дарит, а Питеру даже злиться неохота. Он только вздыхает.

 

— Спасибо, Уэйд. Решил разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь? —  На глаз прикидывает размер — кажется, не промахнулся.

 

— Ну что ты, Пити. Просто такой повод — я не мог оставить тебя без подарка, — Уэйд успешно включает дурака и улыбается искореженными губами.

 

— Мог подарить портмоне. Или чехол для телефона. — Питер пристраивает коробку обратно на бетон, и его притягивают вперёд, обнимая.

 

— На самом деле я хотел тебе сказать, что мне нравится, что ты мерзнешь, когда на улице 22 градуса. Мне нравится, что ты тратишь полтора часа на то, чтобы заказать сэндвич. Мне нравится эта морщинка у тебя на переносице, когда ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я — псих. Мне нравится, что в конце рабочего дня от моего костюма пахнет твоими духами. Мне нравится, что перед сном я хочу поговорить именно с тобой.

 

Питер выпутывается из его объятий и выгибает бровь.

 

— От твоего костюма пахнет моими духами? Серьезно? — Только благодаря эффекту неожиданности он хватает Уэйда за руку и видит исписанную чернилами кожу. — Мало того, что мы с тобой вместе смотрели этот фильм, когда я заболел месяц назад, так ты даже не смог выучить слова наизусть. Уэйд, ты…

 

— Я люблю тебя. И хотел сказать именно это. В твой День рождения. — Он очень серьезен, а Питер щелкает челюстью, потому что привык к _другому_ Уэйду.

 

— Я…

 

— Ты тоже меня любишь, бла-бла-бла, давай потрахаемся, — он перебивает, будто боится услышать ответ, хотя это же невозможно, правда?

 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Но если ты еще раз подаришь мне какие-то женские шмотки, я заставлю тебя их носить вместо меня. Понял? — Питер тычет пальцем ему в грудь, а тот смотрит с любопытством.

 

— Думаешь, мне пойдут красные стринги?

 

— Только, если ты не боишься натереть свои яйца, — фыркает он насмешливо, а Уэйд кажется поглощенным идеей попробовать нацепить на себя женское белье.

 

Никто другой не может серьезно признаться в любви и мгновенно переключиться на мысли о сексе, думает Питер. Только _его_ Уэйд Уилсон.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я тут вспомнила о некоторых драбблах, что были написаны на кинк-фест по Спайдипулу, и решила принести один из них сюда.  
> Оно, конечно, выбивается из общего стиля других частей, но надеюсь, что кого-то все-таки порадую. *О*  
> Читаем текст заявки и хорошенько думаем, стоит ли припадать.
> 
> [7] Уэйд/Питер. Омегаверс. Питер пил подавители, но тут подзабыл и течка наступила не вовремя. А рядом Дэдпул (неожиданно работают вместе).  
> У Питера полуобморочное состояние, но он шарахается от Уэйда. Дэдпул не понимает хочет помочь.

Питер с мстительным удовольствием пытается захлопнуть дверь в номер прямо перед носом Уэйда, но тот совершенно спокойно вставляет в проем ногу и наваливается на нее плечом, заходя внутрь и стягивая с лица маску.  
  
Удушающая жара и высокая влажность доканывают, делая Питера раздраженным сверх меры. И эти кудри, в которые упорно пытаются свернуться короткие волосы, просто аргх. Еще и Уэйд нарушает все приказы Старка.  
  
—Тебе обязательно было устраивать кровавую баню? — Питер косится на Уэйда, пока стягивает верхнюю часть костюма. Маска уже валяется на комоде, и ему не терпится смыть с себя пот и пыль, налипшую на душной улице.  
  
— Старк ничего не говорил на счет убийств, — Уэйд щелкает кнопками на пульте от кондиционера, включая самый холодный режим и замирая прямо в потоке прохладного воздуха. Счастливчик, ему не надо переживать о том, что может заболеть любой болячкой.  
  
— Но Старк не говорил, что ты можешь всех убить. Господи, Уэйд, мы должны были просто конфисковать партию микрочипов. Все! Не убивать всех, кто попадется на дороге. А ты еще и склад этот взорвал, — Уэйд хмыкает довольно, а Питер закатывает глаза. Все его тело лихорадит, будто он где-то подхватил простуду, пробившуюся через его сомнительную регенерацию.  
  
На самом деле, омеги намного чаще заболевают, чем альфы, но Питера раньше это не касалось. Видимо, у всех исключений есть свой срок действия, потому что его отчетливо знобит. Руки покрываются гусиной кожей, когда от Уэйда отражается часть прохлады. Питер хмурится, потирая плечи, и пятится к ванной. Уэйд лениво косится на него, но с места не двигается — чувствует, что надо дать свободное пространство, и что сам перегнул палку на зачуханном складе, которого больше не существует. Как и чипов, которые они должны были вернуть обратно Старку. Упс, накладочка.  
  
Питер кидает на Уэйда взгляд через плечо и скрывается в ванной, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Отражение в зеркале настойчиво намекает, что с ним что-то не в порядке, но Питер нетерпеливо стягивает нижнюю часть костюма. Кожа отзывается на случайное прикосновение покалыванием, возникает желание выгнуться, чтобы снять давление, чтобы потереться задницей о… стоп, что? Он резко выпрямляется, прикидывая в уме, когда у него должна начаться течка. По всем цифрам выходит, что именно сейчас.  
  
— Твою же мать, — он готов биться головой о фаянсовую раковину, но деликатный стук в дверь вынуждает его подпрыгнуть.  
  
— Питти, с тобой все хорошо? — Питер истерично смеется, зажимая рот кулаком. Господи, только он мог оказаться в гребаной Бразилии с начавшейся течкой, без гребаных подавителей, зато с гребаным Уэйдом Уилсоном за тонкой, почти картонной дверкой.  
  
— Все прекрасно. Дай мне несколько минут, — он даже восхищается собственным спокойствием в голосе, потому что низ живота в этот момент скручивает волной возбуждения, от которой он вздрагивает. Задница сжимается, а его бросает в жар.  
  
Питер стягивает с себя белье, безлично проводя указательным пальцем по сжавшейся дырке. Смазки пока совсем мало, но он уже чувствует первые симптомы — сердце быстрее колотится в груди, дыхание тоже учащается, ну и, конечно же, член. Член гордо торчит, пока еще не требуя облегчения, но намекая, что скоро ему будет нужен альфа. Горячий, потный альфа, который насадит текущую дырку Питера на член, доводя того до оргазма, сносящего голову.  
  
Он закусывает губу, пока методично оглядывает ванную — вдруг он что-то пропустил, не заметил. Что-то, что поможет ему пережить эти часы и не совершить ошибку, запрыгивая на член Уэйда. Питер не может сказать, что Уэйд самый неподходящий альфа для течки, но он точно знает, что тому не нужны никакие обязательства, отношения, и вообще он ублюдок, каких надо еще поискать. А подобный гормональный всплеск накладывает на партнеров определенную ответственность, желанный ли у них контакт, или нет. Он вновь стонет, потому что, ну как можно быть подобным идиотом? Всю сознательную жизнь он пьет эти гребаные таблетки, подавляющие не только течку, и в этот самый раз он проебался. Именно сейчас.  
  
Если бы он грешил верой в судьбу, он бы, наверное, сказал, что это она и есть. Но Питер не верит в судьбу, а еще у него начинают отказывать мозги, поддающиеся влиянию гормонов. Уэйд не должен узнать, что у него началась течка, и Питеру кажется вполне логичным, что он должен смыть с себя ее запах. Нет запаха — нет проблем. Логично? Логично.  
  
Он включает теплую воду, не забывая о чувствительности собственного тела, и осторожно переступает через бортик, опускаясь на белое дно. Пока поток воды заполняет ванную, Питер тихонько вздыхает, контролируя дыхание и успокаивая сердцебиение. Это намного сложнее, когда в организме нет активных компонентов тех таблеток, что спасали его все эти годы. Теплая вода приятно омывает внутреннюю поверхность бедра, и он действительно верит, что все обойдется.  
  
Питер такой наивный. Особенно, когда дрожь прекращается, заменяясь волнами жара, растекающимися по телу вовсе не из-за теплой воды. Губы пересыхают, и он безуспешно смачивает их распухшим языком. Ощущение, будто он трет себя наждачкой, и он морщится от почти ощутимой боли. С блаженством откидывается назад, упираясь лопатками в прохладную стенку ванны. Пальцы скрываются под водой, обхватывая стоящий член, лениво двигаясь и обнажая головку. Его тело так чувствительно, что движение воздуха теперь уже ощущается восхитительно, освежающе. Именно так, чтобы прогнуться в пояснице, постанывая от неудовлетворенности.  
  
Кровь грохочет в висках, заглушая шум воды, а пальцы сжимаются на члене сильнее, движения ускоряются, сжигая его самоконтроль вместе с гормонами, туманящими сознание. Он буквально ощущает капли смазки, вытекающие из задницы и растворяющиеся, не оставляя следа и запаха. Питеру не надо их чуять, чтобы знать. Он просто лениво двигает ладонью, оттягивая оргазм, стоит ему лишь подступить ближе.  
  
Питер знает, стоит ему кончить единожды — он не сможет остановиться несколько часов. Пока не выключится от переутомления. Организм будет требовать удовольствия даже тогда, когда не сможет вырабатывать сперму, зато смазка будет хлюпать в дырке, а сам он будет срывать свое горло громкими просящими стонами. От этих мыслей Питер лишь вздыхает, оглаживая большим пальцем влажную головку.  
  
Ногой дотягивается до крана, выключая воду, и нежится так какое-то время, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову на стену. Пока его тело лишь слегка лихорадит и он еще почти контролирует себя, Питер старается не шевелиться, чтобы не провоцировать. И, кажется, выключается на какое-то время, потому что резкий стук в дверь вырывает его из прострации. Он дергается, садясь в ванной, отчего остывшая вода выплескивается на кафельный пол.  
  
— Черт возьми, — Питер беспомощно смотрит на мокрую лужу, растекающуюся по полу, но не знает, что и делать, потому что стоит ему только вылезти из ванной — как вся ванная тут же пропитается ароматом его возбуждения и смазки.  
  
— Питти, детка, ты не хочешь освободить помещение? — Уэйд старается звучать предельно корректно, но его выдает нетерпение.  
  
— А… Ты не можешь воспользоваться другой ванной? — Питер растерянно оглядывает маленькую комнату, понимая, что он совсем не может пустить Уэйда внутрь, зато его организм воспринимает эту идею с восторгом.  
  
— Я не знаю, что там с тобой происходит, но достань свой мозг из задницы, пожалуйста. В этой дыре ванная либо в номере, либо на улице. Давай ты просто наконец выйдешь, м? Большим мальчикам тоже надо уединиться, — Питер почти видит, как Уэйд лениво прислоняется плечом к косяку, разглядывая узор на дешевых обоях.  
  
— Я не могу, — член, успокоившийся за время бессознательного лежания в воде, вновь стоит, требуя довести его до разрядки, которая предсказуемо не принесет необходимого облегчения.  
  
— У тебя запор?  
  
— Пошел к черту, — Питер поджимает губы, потому что у Уэйда совершенно дерьмовое чувство юмора, которое он не в состоянии оценить в обычные дни, не говоря уже о подобном нестабильном состоянии.  
  
— Ну, не тушуйся. Ты можешь рассказать дяде Уэйду все, что тебя беспокоит. Только сначала впусти меня внутрь, — Уэйд на проверку дергает ручку двери несколько раз, а Питер понимает, что для открытия замка подобного вида тому не придется прикладывать слишком много силы — просто навалиться плечом и все.  
  
— Уэйд, пожалуйста, — Питер честно не знает, какое чудо помогает ему на этот раз, но Уэйд действительно прислушивается и отступает, давая ему еще какое-то время.  
  
Он сливает немного холодной воды, добавляя горячей, хотя его тело горит, а кожа раскаленная от неутоленного желания, вновь разбуженного Уэйдом. Питер нетерпеливо дрочит себе, закусив губу, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Свободная ладонь пощипывает чувствительные соски, слегка оттягивая их. Помимо воли перед глазами всплывает видение мощного тела Уэйда, который никогда не стесняется собственной наготы и щеголяет перед Питером, вызывая активное слюновыделение и смазковыделение. Он вспоминает прекрасный член с нежной кожей, представляя, как он облизывает пурпурную головку, слизывая капли смазки. Питер бы втянул щеки, насаживаясь на ствол, впуская его глубже в расслабленную глотку, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом и прослеживая языком набухшие венки.  
  
Кончает он, представляя, как Уэйд путается пальцами в его отросших волосах и натягивает его жаркий рот на свой член, глухо застонав от накатившего удовольствия. Сперма растворяется в ванне, и Питер ощущает обманчивое облегчение организма. Только он знает прекрасно, что это даст ему лишь передышку, и буквально через полчаса возбуждение нахлынет вновь, скручиваясь в обжигающий шар в паху, вынуждая полыхать кожу и задыхаться от прерывистого дыхания.   
  
Наверное, это одна из самых нелюбимых особенностей физиологии — он слишком зависит от альфы или таблеток, которые гасят все желание, оставляя лишь ватное одеяло бессознательности, в которое он уплывал все предыдущие течки. Питер лениво двигает ногой, плюхая водой на бортики ванны. Ему уже безразлична лужа на полу, растекающаяся все дальше. Пока что он наслаждается тишиной в собственном организме.  
  
— Питти, я не знаю, что там у тебя происходит, но я считаю до пяти и вхожу внутрь, — Питер рывком садится, испуганно распахивая глаза.  
  
— Нет! — все спокойствие улетучивается и на него вновь накатывает волна возбуждения, от которой он морщится и тихо стонет.  
  
— Да. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, Питти просто задолбал, — Питер слышит негромкий треск, и дверь распахивается, являя предельно серьезного Уэйда, — ну и что с тобой? Ты тут три часа сидишь.  
  
— А что, у нас запрещено сидеть в ванной? — Питер закрывает глаза, потому что надеется избежать болезненных спазмов похоти, но хватает даже низкого голоса, наждаком проходящегося по нервным окончаниям.  
  
— Конечно, ведь мое царское величество тебе этого не разрешало, — Уэйд фыркает, но тут же матерится, поскользнувшись на луже, дошедшей почти до самой двери. Питер всхлипывает неслышно, потому что близость альфы вновь вынуждает член напрячься, и он просто ненавидит свой организм сейчас, — давай, детка, вылезай. Ты уже сморщился, скоро станешь похож на одну из тех старых бабулек, которых внуки навещают в домах престарелых. Хочешь, дядя Уэйд прочитает тебе сказку, когда уложит твою попку в кроватку?  
  
— Ты противоречишь сам себе. То я бабулька, то несмышленыш, — Питер цедит сквозь зубы, пережидая волну возбуждения, от которой хочется выгнуться дугой, — определись уже.  
  
— Я должен был попробовать оба варианта. Выходи из пены морской, Афродитушка, — Уэйд уговаривает его, отливая в унитаз и довольно постанывая, — никогда не пей здесь пиво – оно похоже на мочу, — Питер фыркает внезапной смене темы. Это помогает как-то отвлечься.  
  
Только за всеми этими переживаниями он забывает, что Уэйду несвойственно чувство такта. И то, что тот оставил его в покое на несколько часов — это скорее случайность. Поэтому он взвизгивает (конечно, по-мужски), когда Уэйд подхватывает его на руки, вытаскивая из ванны и устраивая очередной потоп.  
  
— Уэйд! Поставь меня на место, гребаный ты ублюдок, — против собственных слов Питер цепляется пальцами за его шею, не желая падать на кафельный пол и совершенно забывая, что ему категорически нельзя находиться рядом с Уэйдом пока у него течка.  
  
— Сейчас донесу тебя до кроватки и поставлю, — Уэйд тащит его в комнату, опуская на постель, которая намокает почти мгновенно. Питер откидывает голову на подушку, раздражение перебивает возбуждение, хотя последнее никуда не девается, и член все также призывно стоит. Этот вопрос времени, когда Уэйд заметит, что именно скрывает Питер.  
  
Но пока что Уэйд бросает на пол ванной полотенце, чтобы впитать хотя бы что-то из того потока воды, что лился с мокрого тела Питера, и возвращается в номер, невозмутимо устраиваясь на своей постели — абсолютно сухой и комфортной.  
  
— Ну и долго ты собирался от меня там прятаться? — он смотрит на Питера, повернувшись набок и подставив руку под голову. Питер смотрит на него недоуменно, — я почувствовал твою течку еще до того, как мы вернулись в номер. Питти, ты что же, действительно считаешь меня таким тупым? Это почти обидно, — Уэйд притворно надувает щеки, а Питер заливается румянцем. Ему до сих пор немного стыдно, когда окружающие оказываются посвящены в подробности такого интимного процесса, — я могу тебе помочь.  
  
— Знаешь, я вынужден отказаться от твоего предложения, — Питер хмурится, отворачиваясь от него и разглядывая штору, которая шевелится из-за включенного кондиционера.  
  
— Ты ведь еще нормально соображаешь. Гормоны не заволокли твой разум туманом. Так почему тогда ты тупишь? — Уэйд переворачивается на спину, складывая руки за головой, а Питер возмущенно сопит, — конечно, это твое дело. Просто скажу вслух — я не буду тебя трахать, как бы ты ни молил через несколько часов. Компренде?  
  
Питер чувствует, что его вновь начинает знобить, тело покрывается гусиной кожей, а голос Уэйда звучит, будто сквозь слой ваты. Он выгибается на влажном белье, хватаясь пальцами за стоящий член — резкие движения слегка снимают безумие, позволяя слушать Уэйда дальше. А сама сцена, конечно, выглядит довольно провокационно — Питер дрочит, слушая глубокий голос, который для его нутра, будто тягучая патока. Кажется, он забывается настолько, что даже урчит от удовольствия, затмевающего что-то важное, о чем он помнил буквально минуту назад.  
  
— Примерно об этом я и говорил, — Уэйд с интересом разглядывает раскинувшегося на постели Питера, ласкающего себя с явным удовольствием, — именно сейчас я так жалею о выпитом отваре из корня мизенции. Я понимаю, что ты уже нихрена не соображаешь, но тебе нравится мой голос, так давай же тебя порадуем.  
  
Питер закусывает губу, прерывисто дыша и скользя пальцами по члену, текущему собственной смазкой. Вторая рука скользит по гладким яичкам, сжимая их в горсти, и дальше, к сжатой влажной дырке, поблескивающей от влаги.  
  
— Ох, вот это уже горячо, — Уэйд сглатывает, не в силах отвести глаз от Питера, но продолжает говорить, — так вот, Питти, отвар из корня мизенции гасит все возбуждение, не позволяя отвлекаться на желания организма. И я так пиздецки сейчас жалею, что выпиваю ударную дозу каждый раз, когда отправляюсь на задание. Ты такой охуенный, но ведь даже не представляешь этого, — он тяжело вздыхает, потому что не может даже снять Питера на видео.  
  
Фиксировать его в такой уязвимый момент кажется слишком низким и недостойным даже для Уэйда, лишенного моральных принципов в общепринятом смысле, поэтому он просто запоминает все происходящее до мельчайших подробностей. Как Питер выгибается на влажном белье, скользнув указательным пальцем в дырку, всхлипнув от удовольствия, или как он сжимает свой член, сильнее оттягивая нежную кожу и проводя большим пальцем по чувствительной головке.  
  
— Уэйд, пожалуйста… — кажется, Питер даже не соображает, срываясь на тихий скулеж, трахая себя же двумя пальцами и растягивая влажную дырку. Не понимает, что Уэйд не сможет ему ничем помочь, не сможет дать ему член в задницу, принести облегчение и заполнить его задницу, запирая ее узлом и накачивая горячей спермой, — пожа-а-алуйста, Уэйд.  
  
Он смотрит, как Питер морщится, будто от боли, почти осязает, что тому мало просто пальцев и в очередной раз тихо чертыхается — кто же знал, что Питти скрутит внезапной течкой, и Уэйд бездарно проебет такой шанс наконец-то сблизиться с единственным, кого так хочет получить в полное обладание каждая из его личностей.  
  
— Питти, детка, я могу попробовать тебе помочь, но не уверен, что тебе будет этого достаточно, — Уэйд пересаживается на край кровати Питера, поглаживая его бедро, покрытое пленкой пота. Запах феромонов забивает его нюх, и если бы не гребаная мизенция, он бы уже натягивал Питера на свой член, и было бы все просто прекрасно, — да или нет, детка?  
  
Питер кивает головой, не понимая, что от него хотят, но Уэйд осознает, что большего и не дождется. Зато из этого положения ему открывается воистину роскошный вид на широко разведенные бедра Питера, с упоением трахающего себя уже тремя пальцами. Дыхание перехватывает и Уэйд осторожно устраивается между ногами Питера, поглаживая пальцами кожу, покрытую темными волосками.  
  
Уэйд осторожно подтягивает Питера ближе к себе, ловя взгляд широко распахнутых карих глаз, в котором нет ни грана осмысленности, лишь похоть и невысказанные желания, которым не суждено осуществиться. Он отводит ладонь Питера в сторону, позволяя ему лишь ласкать свой член, а сам склоняется и проводит языком по текущей дырке, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом смазки. Никаких преувеличений это самый совершенный вкус, что Уэйд ощущал в своей жизни. И требуется приложить слишком много усилий, чтобы не накинуться на Питера, продолжая просто вылизывать его задницу, впитывая довольные стоны.  
  
На секунду ему вновь становится жаль, что его член остается безучастным, зато разум Уэйда совершенно спокоен и не затуманен воздействиями гормонов, несомненно Питти скажет ему спасибо, когда придет в себя. Это должно греть, но больше всего Уэйду по кайфу проникать внутрь тугой дырки языком и кончиком поглаживать гладкие мышцы, так восхитительно сжимающиеся вокруг.  
  
Он немного увлекается, растрахивая языком анус Питера, и приходит в себя, когда Питер сдвигает колени, выламываясь в пояснице — он вот-вот кончит, а Уэйд довольно скалится, отстраняясь в сторону и отводя пальцы Питера от члена. Разочарованный стон, будто музыка для ушей Уэйда, но на самом деле он не желает причинять страдания, поэтому просто заменяет язык своими собственными пальцами, вылизывая напряженные яйца, обхватывая их губами и посасывая.  
  
Питер мечется, комкая пальцами простынь, желая кончить так, что с его члена течет, но Уэйд ритмично трахает анус тремя пальцами, проворачивая запястье. Он прекрасно представляет насколько Питеру хорошо, когда его рот обхватывает розовую напряженную головку и насаживается на член до самого основания. И до оргазма хватает нескольких скользящих движений пальцами по набухшей простате — Питер выламывается в пояснице, кончая струей горячей и терпкой спермы в глотку Уэйда, туго сжимаясь на его пальцах, находящихся так глубоко в дырке.  
  
Кончающий Питер — самое прекрасное зрелище в жизни Уэйда. Он готов заявить об этом на национальном телевидении, если потребуется, но вместо этого лишь отстраняется немного в сторону, наблюдая, как Питер мгновенно отрубается. До следующего пробуждения у Уэйда есть несколько часов, которые он проведет рассматривая того, кто будет связан с ним, стоит только вернуться в Нью-Йорк, уж он об этом позаботится.  
  
Гребаная мизенция.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова с вами спайдипул с кинк-феста.  
> Смотрим на заявку в сомнениях -- припадать или нет.
> 
> [10] Анальная пробка в Питере, пока он в костюме спасает город.  
> Вставил Уэйд/узнал об этом Уэйд - без разницы. Горячий спайдипул в конце.

Движения Питера скованны, но очередным ублюдкам сложно объяснить, что не надо наседать на него сразу втроем. И очень хочется сказать, чтобы они убирались из города по-хорошему, но ему приходится отшвырнуть одного в сторону, не упустив из вида глухой стук, с которым чужая голова встречается с кирпичной стеной. Второй негодяй летит следом за первым, кулем приземляясь на распластанное тело.

И все вроде бы хорошо, только от резких движений член трется о тонкую ткань костюма, размазывая по спандексу прозрачные смазки капли и натирая чувствительную головку. Питер тянется, чтобы поправить его пальцами, но оставшийся в одиночестве мужик несется на него, очень громко и возмущенно крича.

Питер морщится, потому что серьезно, сколько, блядь, можно? Он даже рычит от злости, когда впечатывает колено в чужой пах. Все, что он хотел несколько часов назад — просто спокойно подрочить, снять напряжение, погонять шкурку — называйте это как хотите. Но гребаный Уэйд бесцеремонно вытолкнул его в окно из собственной комнаты, вставив перед этим в его задницу небольшую силиконовую пробку. Хорошо, хоть смазал ее сначала. И сейчас его напряженный член настойчиво требует внимания, как и яйца, которые уже болят.

Питер рассматривает безвольные тела, не подающие особых признаков жизни, и уже решает покинуть этот темный переулок — запах от ближайшей китайской забегаловки въедается в ноздри, раздражая сильнее красного перца. Только не успевает сделать и пары шагов, слышит за спиной мягкий прыжок.

— Тебе удобно, Паучок? — Уэйд бесцеремонно прижимается к его спине, лапая пальцами напряженные ягодицы.

Питер тыкает его локтем, отталкивая от себя, а Уэйд делает маленький шаг назад — скорее из уважения, чем повинуясь чужой силе. Вовсе не надо просить задрать маску — он и так понимает, что Уэйд сейчас самоуверенно скалится, точно зная, что Питер не вытащил пробку, и именно поэтому сейчас раздраженно морщится от неприятных ощущений в нижней части своего костюма.

— Если тебе так не нравится, почему же ты ее не вытащил? — его голос наигранно невинный, Питеру так и хочется врезать прямо по этой наглой челюсти, но он лишь шагает в сторону оживленной улицы, уже почти выпуская паутину в высоту, — вообще-то я еще не закончил? — цепкая хватка пальцев на плече не позволяет сдвинуться и прижимает Питера к крупному телу, обжигающему даже сквозь ткань костюма.

Питер задыхается, потому что вторая рука Уэйда все так же бесцеремонно стягивает низ его костюма на бедра, оттягивая одну ягодицу и нажимая пальцем на широкое основание пробки. Он еще может соображать, поэтому пытается вырваться из хватки, но Уэйд наваливается на него, грудью прижимая к кирпичной стене и продолжая лапать жадными пальцами.

— Скотина, что ж ты делаешь? — Питер давится собственным стоном, когда Уэйд тянет пробку на себя, сосредоточенно наблюдая, как припухшие края ануса растягиваются вокруг самого широкого места игрушки, будто не желая выпускать ее, — тут же гребаные люди, Уэйд, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас-сейчас, Пити, потерпи немного, — Уэйд не вслушивается в слова, реагируя на просящую интонацию, думая, что Питер просит вставить ему. И он бы попросил, если бы это был не гребаный Нью-Йорк, и они не были в переулке в десяти метрах от оживленной улицы. Или если бы любой проходящий человек не мог заметить, как Уэйд трахает его пальцами, отбросив ненужную игрушку в сторону.

Когда Уэйд вставляет в растянутую и скользкую дырку два пальца, растягивая их на манер ножниц, Питеру становится почти безразлична окружающая обстановка. Серьезно, его тоже можно понять, его член стоит уже несколько часов, а паховые волоски поблескивают от капель смазки, смазавшихся с набухшей головки. Он сильнее прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под чужие движения пальцев и старательно игнорируя довольный смех Уэйда. Если не оставить его без внимания — вся эрекция исчезнет, как дым.

Поэтому Питер смиряет свою гордость (те крупицы, что от нее остались) и двигает бедрами, призывая Уэйда к более активным действиям. Его собственная рука обхватывает член, и он стонет, двигая ладонью от основания к головке. Уэйд вытаскивает пальцы из его ануса, размазывая небольшое количество смазки по своему возбужденному члену. Мучительно медленно надавливает головкой, раздвигая растянутые мышцы и входя в задницу Питера плавным толчком.

Питер зажимает себе рот свободной ладонью, потому что толстый ствол Уэйда ощущается так чертовски идеально, что ему хочется постыдно скулить, подаваясь бедрами на каждый глубокий толчок.

— Смотри, Паучок, у нас появились зрители, — довольный шепот Уэйда прямо в ухо, и Питер, обернувшись, замечает ошалевший взгляд одного из ублюдков, которых он вырубил пятнадцать минут назад. Волна постыдного удовольствия растекается по телу, скручиваясь болезненным узлом в паху, а в голове мелькает мысль, что это пиздец какой позор.

Но следующее же движение члена в заднице выбивает из головы все связные мысли, и Питер стонет, сильнее сжимая пальцы на своем члене, жестче двигая ладонью, подстраиваясь под Уэйда. Тот впивается рукой в его плечо, натягивая Питера на свой член и обрушивая на него очередной поток пошлостей, от которых мозг плавится.

— Хороший Паучок. Мой Паучок, — довольный рык в совокупности с прекрасным членом глубоко в его дырке перекидывает Питера за грань. Он туго сжимается, кончая и пачкая спермой собственную ладонь и кирпичную стену, а Уэйд не отстает от него, вдалбливаясь в жаркую тесную глубину нетерпеливыми рваными движениями, кончая горячим семенем внутрь ануса.

Питер обессилев опирается на стену, вспоминая, что кто-то там рядом смотрел, как Уэйд его трахает, но мысль настолько ленива, что хочется отмахнуться от нее, оставаясь в расслабленном состоянии подольше и предоставляя виновнику возможность самому разобраться с возникшей проблемой.

Уэйд осторожно выскальзывает из растраханного ануса, заботливо поправляя низ костюма Питера, и это было бы даже мило, если бы Питер не был слишком вымотан этой встряской. Жаркое тело куда-то отстраняется, после чего он слышит звук глухих ударов — Уэйд все-таки решает проблему с ненужными свидетелями, а Питер довольно ухмыляется уголком губ.

Все-таки хорошо, что он не вытащил пробку, когда был подходящий момент. Так получилось намного интереснее.


	13. Chapter 13

Сталкиваться с одной и той же проблемой уже входит в привычку у Питера. Как и обуздывать себя, идя на компромисс ради Уэйда. Да только его жертва оказывается никому нахер не нужна.  
  
Питер до боли сжимает кулаки, сдерживая волну бессильной ярости. Уэйд в очередной раз забил на все его просьбы, как будто он — пустое место. Будто их отношения — он хмыкает презрительно — нелепая ошибка с некоторыми дивидендами в виде обалденного секса. После выпуска новостей, в котором прозвучал сюжет о бойне, устроенной Уэйдом, Питеру пришлось под надуманным предлогом сбежать от тетушки, потому что перед глазами уже тогда появилась кровавая пелена — будь Уэйд перед ним, он бы сам прострелил тому голову. Потом смотрел бы, как вышибленные мозги и кость восстанавливаются, чтобы повторить. Он никогда не считал себя кровожадным, пока не встретил Дэдпула. Оказывается, довести его до ручки очень легко.  
  
Кирпичная стена кажется самой подходящей целью для сублимации, Питер раз за разом впечатывает в нее кулаки, прикрытые тканью костюма, ощущает резкую боль от ссаженой кожи. Спандекс выдерживает, но он чувствует, как неприятно оттягиваются кусочки плоти при любом движении. Он ощущает себя таким бессильным. Обманутым и униженным. Ему хочется заорать во всю силу легких, но неспокойный район Бруклина глубокой ночью не подходит для этого.  
  
Все те разговоры, которые он вел с Уэйдом, все доказательства и аргументы, которые улетали в пустоту. Ему так жаль своего времени и хочется вырвать все воспоминания, будто клетки раковой опухоли. Только вот метастазы этой болезни распространились по всему организму, отравляя существование бесполезной любовью.  
  
Ярость проходит так же быстро, как и появляется. Питер сползает на холодную поверхность крыши и приваливается спиной к кирпичной кладке, покрытой сеточкой трещин. Он прикрывает глаза и стягивает перчатки с израненных ладоней. Неприятные ощущения волной распространяются по телу, а он бьется затылком о стену — как можно было верить Уэйду? Как вообще можно было доверять насквозь отбитому ублюдку, который не имеет никаких принципов. Для которого важны только деньги.  
  
Питер же, словно наивная школьница, поверил, что их «любовь» сможет изменить Уэйда.  
  
Никто не меняется. Можно притвориться хорошим на время, чтобы пустили в Башню Мстителей, например. Можно втереться в доверие к Халку и кататься на его плечах — с опасностью для собственной жизни, разумеется, но «Кто не рискует, тот не трахается на кухне Железного человека, Пити». Питер издает невнятный булькающий звук — то ли смех, то ли всхлип — вспоминая.  
  
Его регенерация старательно исцеляет ссадины на кулаках, жаль, что уничтоженное самолюбие и растоптанное сердце не получится так легко собрать из кусков. Тихий шорох рядом с собой вынуждает его повернуть голову в сторону.  
  
— Пошел нахер, — Питер с усталостью смотрит на Уэйда, сжимая пальцами свое бедро. В груди что-то тянет и становится тяжело дышать от безнадежности, расползающейся по венам вместе с кровью. Он уже давно все решил, но только сейчас понял, что это действительно будет правильно. — Не хочу тебя видеть.  
  
— Пити, детка, ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? — Уэйд настороженно осматривается, но остается вне зоны комфорта Питера, словно чувствует подступающую опасность, пусть и незримую сейчас.    
  
— Нет, не перепутал. Это ты меня перепутал. С кем-то из тех, кто будет терпеть твое дерьмо и дальше. А я устал, Уэйд. Так что уходи, пожалуйста, — Питер сильнее сжимает пальцы, делает глубокий вдох, наружу рвется слишком много отчаянных слов, но он пока держится.  
  
Уэйд даже стягивает маску с лица и выглядит удивленным. Будто он действительно не понимает, почему Питер взъелся, на что хочется просто истерично рассмеяться. Он вырезал сегодня три Семьи, деливших Нью-Йорк, убил много невинных людей, которые просто оказались рядом, но сейчас искренне недоумевает, отчего его Пити злится.  
  
— Я думал, что мы с тобой договорились — никаких убийств при мне и никаких убийств гражданских. Я думал, ты умеешь держать свое слово, Уэйд. Я так заебался в тебе ошибаться. Серьезно, ты действительно думаешь, что я такой наивный? — Питер поднимается на ноги и встает напротив Уэйда.  
  
Он почти видит сцену, которая дальше должна произойти: вот он высказывает все свои претензии; вот Уэйд яростно толкает его к стене, когда слушать уже невозможно; вот Питер стискивает зубы от боли, но лишь ждет, когда Уэйд наконец-то уйдет и оставит его одного. Отвратительное выяснение отношений в стиле сопливой мелодрамы, до которого не опустится ни один из них.  
  
А потом понимает, что выражение лица Уэйда неуловимо меняется — недоумение превращается в понимание. В обреченное смирение. Так выглядят бездомные дворняги, которые поверили, что их новый хозяин будет их любить несмотря ни на что, а в итоге получают лишь пинок по отбитой печени и снова оказываются на улице. Питер тяжело сглатывает слюну, все идет не так, не по плану.  
  
— Мне жаль, что до тебя наконец-то дошло, Пити, — Уэйд скалится криво, а Питер замечает невысказанную боль в его глазах и уже дергается вперед, но тот отшатывается. Сквозь личину наемника он видит обманутое доверие и ответное желание сделать больно. — Было пиздецки сложно соответствовать твоим светлым идеалам. У нас никогда бы ничего не получилось, ты же знаешь? Твои папашки никогда не отдали бы любимого Паучка какому-то никчемному наемнику.  
  
Питер теряется, потому что ситуация неуловимым образом перевернулась в другую сторону и неясно, как вернуть все обратно, исправить, доказать, что все не так. Ведь теперь оказывается, что именно он не прошел проверку и от этого становится еще хуже. Комок в глотке мешает нормально дышать, особенно, когда Уэйд подходит к краю крыши, чтобы исчезнуть. Теперь уже, видимо, навсегда.  
  
Он запрыгивает на парапет, оборачиваясь на мгновение. Поджимает губы, будто не уверен, стоит ли говорить, но все равно не сдерживается:  
  
— Знал бы ты, как меня заебало все это «я святой»-дерьмо. А знаешь, что самое забавное? — Уэйд даже ждет от Питера ответа, но тот может лишь отрицательно помотать головой. — Что бы я ни делал — этого было _недостаточно_. Так что, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, кем я должен был стать, Пити? Видишь, эта мерзкая кожа все еще на мне. Я все тот же ублюдок. Что я упустил? Но, конечно, это тебя уже не волнует, — он спрыгивает вниз, растворяясь в темноте.  
   
  
Уэйда давно нет, и Питер стоит на крыше один. Только последние резкие слова не затихают в голове, наоборот, они звучат громче. Слишком многое он понимает, когда уже все отзвучало и ничего не вернуть обратно. Он мог бы сказать, что все это неправда. Что Уэйд ошибается. Но он помнит, как перехватило дыхание от боли в голосе Уэйда.  
  
Питер был уверен, что именно он всегда шел на компромисс и притворялся тем, кем он не является. Но оказалось все совсем иначе и из-за этого он ощущает всепоглощающее отчаяние, мешающее нормально дышать.  
  
Он возвращается домой и лежит без сна, пока не рассветает. Он добился своей цели, но потерял нечто очень важное и сомневается, что сможет все исправить, а тем более забыть сломленный голос Уэйда.  
  
_Пожалуйста, скажи, кем я должен стать?_


End file.
